


Dodging Bullets

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Agent and the Cop [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Alex Danvers, Blood, CIA Agent Alex Danvers, Detective Kara Danvers, Eastablished Astra/Cat Grant, Eliza and Jeremiah Never Raised Kara, Established Maggie Sawyer/Kate Kane, F/F, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Guns, Kalex Engame, Kara Danvers takes No Shit, Overprotective Alex Danvers, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: CIA picked up chatter about Lillian Luthor hiring an assassin to kill an NCPD Detective, CIA Agent Alex Danvers soon volunteers for protective duty though when she discovers the identity of the Target is none other than her high school girlfriend who she never stopped loving: NCPD Detective Kara Zorel. a tough Detective with a streak of luck for getting out of sticky situations unharmed.But can Kara continue to keep dodging bullets or will her luck finally run out against the high class Assassin who never misses: Deadshot.Can Alex keep the woman she loves safe?





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my Kate/Kara series is on Hiatus right now due to some difficulties along with my Wayhaught story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story :)

Best friends and neighbours since Kindergarten, Kara Zorel and Alex Danvers had one rule, to always be there for one another but soon things became… complicated for Kara when she finally realised that she was in love with her best friend, Alex was the popular girl in high school, everyone loved her and Kara was the geek and the main target for bullies.

Even amongst the popular students of high school Alex always made time for Kara and would often jump to her defence when Kara was being bullied, Alex hated seeing her best friend getting pushed around by bullies, of course one day things took a dark turn, during a sleep over at her best friend Vicki’s; Alex’s secret was discovered and Vicki gave Alex an ultimatum to either stop being friends with Kara or have her secret become front page news all over Midvale.

Alex came over the Kara’s house the following day and told her about what Vicki was demanding and Kara knew there was no way out of this besides from going along with Vicki’s ultimatum with so began to darkest days of Kara’s life, the bullying grew worse with Vicki at the head of the group and all Alex could do was watch, Kara got kicked, punched and pushed about by Vicki and her laughing gang and all Alex could do was watch, it broke her heart seeing Kara getting beaten and bullied.

One day Vicki and her laughing gang walked away leaving Kara a broken mess on the ground, Alex walked over to her and pulled her to her feet, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex tight and she buried her face in the crook of Alex’s neck, smiling sadly Alex planted a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

After school Vicki was in her house when her cell phone rang out, grabbing her phone Vicki answered it with a smirk “Alex… so happy to hear from you” she greeted “Have you decided to join the fun?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m right now outside because I have something to show you” Alex replied from the other end of the phone.

Vicki hung up and after a few minutes she stepped outside and joined Alex “So… what’s up?” she asked.

“I got the perfect plan to make Kara suffer” Alex said maliciously making Vicki beam her brightest smile.

“Welcome, I knew you would join the team” Vicki said.

Alex motioned for Vicki to follow and she did, Vicki followed Alex down a small path that was out of sight from the surrounding houses and Vicki looked curious “So, what’s this plan?” Vicki asked.

Without warning Alex turned and grabbed Vicki and unleashed her rage on her, punching and kicking Vicki violently until her own knuckles bled, Vicki was curled up on the ground whimpering as Alex grabbed Vicki’s cell and deleted every picture that Vicki had on her and her secret before grabbing Vicki by her throat “First and only warning… stay away from Kara or next time I won’t be so nice” she spat before storming away and she left Vicki curled up on the ground a broken and sobbing mess.

Kara was laying in bed still sore all over and bruised up, Alex had returned to her home to grab her climbing great and used her climbing hook to climb up onto Kara’s balcony, knocking on the door Alex poked her head in with a smile “Hey” she whispered.

Smiling softly Kara waved though wincing in pain “Hey” she whispered back “Come in” she motioned with her hand.

Opening the window Alex slipped inside the bedroom and closed the window behind her before sitting on the bed beside Kara “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Still sore” Kara replied as she winced from shifting about in bed, Alex wrapped her in a gentle hug and pulled her in tight.

There was something else bugging Alex though, Kara was not her usual bubbly self like she usually was, Alex began to worry if the bullying was starting to get to Kara and she held her tighter and kissed her forehead “It’s be ok” Alex whispered comfortingly.

Kara shook her head “No… that’s not what’s bothering me” she admitted as she lowered her head.

“Then what is?” Alex asked confused.

“Aunt Astra is moving in with her girlfriend” Kara revealed.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “Wait… that means your going with her” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah I am” she said “Because she has full guardianship over me, I have to” she said “We’ll be moving to National City in a few weeks” she explained.

Alex forgot how to breath “Oh… well that’s… that…” she was struggling to find her words, the thought of Midvale without Kara was numbing, Alex really loved Kara and she didn’t want her to go and the look in Kara’s face said it all too.

She didn’t want to go either.

The following morning Astra went to check on Kara only to find Alex and Alex snuggled up in bed with their arms wrapped tight around one another, Astra smiled knowingly as she left the room to call Alex’s parents to let them both know where Alex had been all night.

The days passed and Alex and Kara squeezed as much time as they possibly could together, Kara and Alex didn’t want to say goodbye and it broke Astra’s heart seeing her niece in tears every night in her bedroom at the thought of leaving Alex and Midvale.

But there were a lot of bad memories for Kara attached to Midvale, her parents death in that awful car crash, Vicki and her gang beating her into a mess, Lena breaking her heart and finally Sara leaving Midvale, Sara was like a sister to Kara but then she moved away with her father Quentin to Star City.

Ever since then Kara never heard from Sara again.

Finally the day came, Alex was in school and nowhere near prepared for Kara’s moving to National City, Kara promised to hold off on moving until after school so they could say goodbye one last time but for Alex this wasn’t goodbye, she brought something for Kara to promise that she would come and find her when she graduated high school.

Kara walked passed Alex with a smile “Hey Alex… have you seen Vicki anywhere?” she asked curiously.

Alex nodded her head “Uh yeah, she’s over there” she said pointing Vicki and her snickering gang standing by their locker.

“Thanks, see you later” Kara said as she planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek and smiled before walking over to Vicki, Alex felt a wave of panic wash over her as she watched Kara approach Vicki, ready to spring to Kara’s defence if needed but instead something else happened “Hey Vicki” Kara called, Vicki turned to Kara only to be met by Kara’s fist slamming into her jaw with a sicking crack.

Vicki dropped to the floor and spat blood onto the floor alone with 3 of her teeth, Alex’s mouth dropped open in shock as Kara grabbed Vicki by her hair and looked to Vicki’s stunned friends “In the words of Ryan Reynolds in Deadpool… say hello to sweet dick kicking revenge” and with that Kara slammed her knee into Vicki’s face causing Vicki to wind up sprawled out on her back on the corridor floor, blood running from her busted nose as well as blood being coughed up and staining her mouth.

Leaning down Kara whispered to Vicki one last warning “You keep your mouth shut about Alex… or I’ll tell the whole of Facebook about your own little secret” she whispered.

Vicki visibly paled and looked ready to burst into tears, Kara turned and walked past Alex “See you later” she said with a smile leaving a stunned Alex in her wake.

After school Alex and Kara were having a laugh outside in the back garden of Kara’s old home that was now empty, the furniture and everything was packed up and in the van whilst Astra was in the car waiting for Kara.

Alex and Kara walked to the car where Astra was waiting for Kara, Alex stopped Kara in her tracks and she smiled “I have something for you” she said as she reached into her pocket “A present” she pulled out a square box and when Kara opened it up it was a Locket with the Letter ‘A’ on it and inside was a picture of Alex.

Smiling tearfully Kara looked at Alex with a beaming smile and she pulled Alex into a tight hug.

Alex revealed her own Locket with the letter ‘K’ on it and inside was a picture of Kara, Kara decided to do something she had wanted to do for so long and that was to kiss Alex, slowly she stepped into Alex’s personal space and planted a passionate kiss to her lips.

The kiss was slow and gently, their lips moving in sync as Alex’s fingers brushed through Kara’s hair slowly, soon they pulled apart and Alex smiled tearfully as she cupped Kara’s face between her hands “I will find you… I promise” Alex whispered.

Kara smiled and nodded her head allowing her own tears to fall “I know” she whispered.

Kara got into the car and Alex watched Astra drove the car away taking Kara with her leaving her uncertain of if she would ever see Kara again, but she made Kara a promise and she fully intended on keeping it.

Unknown to them that life was going to propel them together in the most dangerous way imaginable.


	2. Volunteering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex volunteers to protect the NCPD Detective who's being targeted by an assassin... though her connection to the detective is more personal.

Years Later:

Director J’onn J’onzz of the CIA called a briefing, all the agents were gathered in the briefing room except one, Alex Danvers looking at the locket she was wearing that she never took off, she missed Kara Zorel and really wanted to find her but every time she was close to contacting her, she froze and chickened out.

Kate called her from the stairs not far from her desk “Alex, the Director is ready to start the briefing” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Ok I’m coming” she called back as she straightened herself up and she followed Kate into the briefing room, once everyone was settled in their seats J’onn dimmed the lights and began his briefing, the first slide popped up on the big screen behind him.

“2 Weeks Ago, Lillian Luthor’s plans to run for presidency was cut short by her arrest by an NCPD Detective when evidence of conspiracy, corruption as well as evidence that tied Lillian Luthor to the murder of a senator, lawyer, 3 police detectives and the Mayor of National City” J’onn started.

Kate raised her hand “I remember that, in fact it was my wife’s best friend that arrested her; she got a medal for it” she finished nodded her head.

J’onn nodded his head with her “That is correct, it was because of that friendship that she handed you Lillian Luthor’s computer codes to access her account and find out how many more deaths she was behind” he said “The techs in the computer lab though discovered a new financial transaction” he clicked the button and the next image of a bang statement popped up “2 million dollars was wired out to an encrypted account with an email and an attached picture to it”

“What was the message?” Alex asked curiously.

J’onn pressed the clicker and the message appeared on the screen _‘Make it messy, don’t miss her’_

“Was there a reply?” Kate asked worried.

“Yeah there was” J’onn answered and he showed the reply _‘I never miss my targets’_ J’onn looked to the agents “The techs have decrypted and traced the account to Floyd Lawton or as his friends in his trade have named him ‘Deadshot’” he said.

“Who is the target?” Alex asked as she watched the screen.

J’onn pressed the clicker and soon Alex’s whole body froze in shock, on the screen was Kara Zorel, her best friend in high school and the woman she loved more than anything else, she promised to find Kara but when she went to National City she found Kara had vanished off the face of the Earth.

Without warning Alex stood up from her seat “I wish to volunteer for this assignment Director” she volunteered without hesitation.

J’onn nodded his head before looking to Kate “And I assume you want to volunteer too?” he asked.

“Either you let me work this or you bench me, either way I’m going home and personally handcuffing Kara to mine and Maggie’s bed” Kate replied earning a chuckle from J’onn.

“Ok, Agent Danvers and Agent Kane… your flight is already prepped, you will head to the Detective Zorel’s precinct and personally drag her ass to the safehouse if you have to” Alex and Kate nodded their heads before they headed out of the briefing room.

Alex returned to her desk when Kate stormed over “I don’t know what your game is Alex, if this is your trying to prove yourself then find another case, I’m going to save my friend” Kate said firmly.

“And I’m saving my best friend” Alex replied as she holstered her gun.

“What are you talking about…” Kate stopped when she saw the picture of Alex and Kara, looking to Alex with a shocked expression “Wait… you’re ‘the’ Alex” she whispered in realisation.

“What do you mean ‘the Alex’” Alex asked confused.

“Kara told me about you… but she thinks you’re dead” Kate revealed.

Alex’s eyes widened, questions began to fill her mind about what she could have done to hurt Kara “Wait she said I was dead?” she asked hurt.

“Apparently there was a fire back in Midvale and when Kara found out she drove back home for you, but when she got there she talked to a girl named Lucy and she told Kara that you and your parents died in the fire” Kate said.

Alex remembered that fire “No it was my parents that died” she revealed, she didn’t need to know why Lucy did what she did because she knew, Lucy was jealous of Kara and wanted Alex to herself but Alex was determined to be with Kara.

Alex felt the urge to find Lucy and break every bone in her body but right now Kara needed her, grabbing her coat Alex led Kate out of the CIA “So how did you meet Kara?” she asked.

“We served together” Kate replied.

Alex looked to Kate in shock “Kara was a soldier?” she asked.

“Not exactly” Kate replied “I lived in a place called Nanda Parbat” she explained “With a Sara Lance and her wife Nyssa” she explained “Kara was a broken mess when she arrived, she believed you were dead and she felt she had no place in the world without you” she continued “So Sara and Nyssa helped her find herself and her place… she left though when she became disheartened by the work and became a cop in National City and I became a full CIA agent”

“I’ve heard stories about Nanda Parbat… CIA training ground” Alex said looking curious.

Kate nodded her head “Kara and I… we did train in Nanda Parbat, they even had plans to place Kara in the special training” she said.

“You mean… a CIA assassin?” Alex demanded as they got into the car.

“Of course, I can’t comment on what they were grooming her for… but when Kara found out what they had planned for her, she told them to go to hell” she smiled fondly “Want to know what she said to me and Sara when I asked her why?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah”

Kate smiled “She said ‘Alex would never want me to become that’” she said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “She’s right I wouldn’t” Alex admitted “But how did she leave, nobody leaves the CIA with a clean slate” she said knowingly.

“Director J’onzz, he arranged for Kara to go into NCPD police academy and erased her from the CIA records, apart from you now the only people who knows about Kara’s CIA training is the Director and I” she revealed.

“Why did you tell me, surely this is classified” Alex wondered curiously.

“Because I want you to be prepared, Kara’s not the same person you once knew” Kate warned “Also you have high security clearance to know the truth” Kate drove them out to the airport where the CIA jet was waiting for them.

Alex’s heart was pounding in her chest nervously as the plane took off, Alex was so nervous about seeing Kara again that she went to the bathroom and sniffed herself.

Kate shook her head in amusement, and she wondered about calling Kara and telling her but she decided not too… she wanted to surprise Kara.

National City:

Detective Kara stood outside the office of the captain who was right now in the middle of a yelling match, her latest stunt was all over the precinct which earned her major respect from her colleagues but her boss and her partner Maggie was no happy with her, she endangered her life and once again managed to get out of it in one piece without a scratch on her.

“ZOREL!!!” the captain roared from his office and Kara nodded her head.

“Yep, he’s pissed” Kara whispered to herself before stepping into his office “Yes Captain” she greeted with a bubbly smile.

“Detective Zorel, today you endangered your life unnecessarily today!!” the captain shouted.

“Bomb disposal was 2 hours away stuck in traffic, they would never have reached the car in time” Kara defended her actions because she felt she was in the right “I did what I thought was best”

“Driving the car into the desert and miss getting blown up with it was stupid and dangerous, you could’ve got yourself killed!” her captain bellowed.

“I’m not going to apologise for my actions to protect this city” Kara stated determined.

“And I don’t expect you too Kara” Her boss sighed heavily and he shook his head “Kara… you have a unique string of luck but sooner or later that luck will run out”

“I know… so you keep saying and yet I am still here” Kara said though it sounded like she was disappointed by that.

Kara’s captain nodded his head “Unfortunately I can’t suspend you” he said with a growl “Not with recent events”

Kara narrowed her eyes at her captain “What do you mean Captain?” she asked.

“The Director of the CIA is sending 2 agents to put you in protective custody” he revealed “Lillian Luthor has put a hit out on you”

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Well we knew Lillian was not finished yet” she replied knowingly.

“Detective!” the captain called passed Kara and soon Maggie stepped in “Make sure Kara remains at her desk”

Kara snorted “Seriously… what’s she going to do?” she asked with an amused chuckle “Handcuff me to my desk” she said as a joke.

2 minutes later:

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HANDCUFFED ME TO MY DESK!!!” Kara was livid.

Maggie ignored her.

In the meantime:

The CIA jet landed and Kate was furious after a conversation with Maggie, Alex had know idea what Kara had done but Kate’s reaction was borderline hysterical like an overprotective sister.

The Reunion was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: A happy reunion, Alex goes cavewoman and carries Kara out of the precinct much to Maggie's and Kate's enjoyment and Alex pays a visit to Lillian Luthor behind bars to give her one warning: Stay away from Kara.


	3. Tearful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tearful reunion between Kara and Alex.

Kara was sulking at her desk, Maggie was still not happy with her over the car bomb incident and Kara’s insane stunt of driving it out into the desert and missed getting blown up, Kara pressing her luck and Maggie knew that sooner or later Kara was going to push her luck too far and she was going to wind up getting hurt or worse… she was going to end up dead.

Kara whined pitifully “Come on Maggie, uncuff me!” she pleaded.

Maggie shook her head “Nope” she said firmly “Kate’s coming in to pick you up and give you a piece of her mind” she said.

Kara’s eyes widened and she felt the sudden urge to gulp heavily at the news that Kate was coming in, “Look, I am sorry but its my job to protect the people of this city” she said “I had to drive the bomb out” she said.

Maggie slammed her pen down “You are pushing your luck Kara!” Maggie stood up “You’ve endangered your life fuck knows how many times and yet you managed to walk without a scrape” she said.

Kara beamed and shrugged her shoulders “What can I say, I’m lucky that way” she said.

“No… you are stupid” Maggie spat “Sooner or later your going to get yourself killed and I won’t have any part of it” and with that she stormed past Kate “She’s all yours… I’m done” she said as she planted a kiss on Kate’s cheek and she entered the captains office.

Kara looked to the photo of her and Alex before looking at herself, she was still covered in desert sand and dirt from being thrown to the ground by the exploding car, and if she was honest with herself but she was also a little sore all over but she didn’t care, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Soon though Kara paled when Kate went berserk with her in front of the whole room full of detectives “KARA ZOREL!!!” Kate bellowed causing Kara to pale instantly as she clenched her eyes shut

“Oh shit!” Kara squeaked as she turned around to spot a seriously pissed off Kate coming towards her, chuckling nervously “Kate… hey!” she greeted before motioning to the handcuffs “I would give you a hug but Maggie handcuffed me to the desk” Kara explained.

“Good!” Kate replied gruffly.

“Ouch, who crapped in your coffee?” Kara teased, bad move because it did nothing to placate Kate rage.

“Oh I don’t know maybe it was the fact that my wife called me up and told me you nearly got yourself killed!” Kate replied placing her hands on her hips.

“Do I at least get points for ensuring your wife’s safety?” Kara asked.

Kate growled as she felt her anger leaving her, Kara was right because Maggie was safe and out of harm’s way but raising her hand up and pointing at Kara’s face Kate made her only warning “Pull a stunt like that again… and I will handcuff you to mine and Maggie’s bed” she warned.

Kara leaned back “Wow I never knew you and Maggie were into that” she teased, Kate chuckled as she shook her head before grabbing the keys from Maggie’s draw that was out of reach from Kara and soon she uncuffed her using the key Maggie hid in the draw.

“I’ve got a surprise for you” Kate said as Kara rubbed her wrist.

“Oh yeah” Kara wondered curiously “What is it?” she asked.

Kate smirked and she motioned for Kara to turn around and look, Kara narrowed her eyes and she turned around on the spot only to freeze up when she saw her surprise, standing by the doors leading into the office was Alex with a beaming smile.

Kara whimpered as her lip quivered, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle her sobs, tears pouring down her cheek, Alex stepped closer nervously “Hello Kara” she greeted, unable to control herself any longer Kara launched herself at Alex and jumped onto her, Alex braced herself and she caught Kara in her arms as Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Alex’s body and she clung to her tight as she buried her face in the crook of Alex’s neck.

Kate smiled as her wife stood beside her “Hang on… that’s… but didn’t Kara tell us she was dead?” Maggie asked confused.

“Turns out Kara was lied to” Kate revealed.

“Who would be sick enough to lie about that?” Maggie asked in disgust.

After a few minutes Kara extracted herself from Alex and began to run her fingers over Alex’s body, then placing her hands against Alex’s cheeks and finally running her fingers through Alex’s hair, wiping the tears from her cheeks “How?” she asked, her voice breaking which broke Alex’s heart “I was told you died” Kara said.

“I survived, I was in hospital and Lucy lied to you… she was jealous of you because she wanted me” Alex explained before looking at the locket Kara wore and she beamed “You’re still wearing it” she whispered.

Kara looked to the locket and she giggled “Are you kidding, I never take it off” she replied.

Alex pulled Kara back into her arms and squeezed her tight, planting kisses all over Kara’s face.

Maggie pouted as she looked to her wife “How come you never greet me that way?” she asked teasingly.

Kate shook her head “Oh shut up and come here” she said before yanking Maggie into her arms.

Nobody saw Detective Mike Monel staring at Kara and Alex with jealousy blazing in his eyes, Kara was meant to be his and yet every attempt was rebuffed with Kara telling him that she was not into men, her was borderline stalking her except recently he had to calm it down… probably because Maggie Sawyer threatened to snap his neck if she ever saw him around Kara again.

Maggie was highly protective and she could see Mike becoming increasingly unstable and yet during the mandatory psyche evaluation he was sent to after Kara’s complaint, he fooled the evaluator into thinking he was the picture of mental health and without evidence… there was nothing Internal Affairs can do when Maggie and Kara suspected that he was stealing drugs from the evidence locker.

Kara pulled back and she looked Alex over “Hang on… are you with the CIA?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah I am” Alex replied “Kate and I are going to take you to the safehouse” she said.

Kara folded her arms and looked at Alex with a challenging expression “The only way you will get me out is to physically drag me out”

Alex simply smirked “I can do better than that” without warning she knelt on one knee and pulled Kara hard until Kara was draped over her shoulder, Alex stood back up and she carried a protesting Kara out of the office.

“Alex, put me down!” Kara shouted in disbelief but laughing whilst Kate and Maggie watched with their mouths hanging open.

Stepping out of the elevator Alex carried past reception, the receptionist went to call security but Kara shook her head “No don’t worry, she’s an overprotective friend of mine” she explained.

The receptionist nodded her head and Alex continued to walk out of the precinct and towards the black sedan, Kara rested her head in her hands as she shook her head before looking over her shoulders to the back of Alex’s head “What are you a caveman… put me down” Kara said firmly.

“Ask me politely” Alex smirked as she spoke.

Kara growled but shook her head with a fond smile “Ok, can you please put me down?” she asked.

“Do you agree to co-operate?” Alex asked.

“Yes” Kara replied “Not like I have a choice, do I?” she challenged.

“No not really… besides this is our chance to catch up” Alex said.

“Fine but your going to get ice cream whilst Kate watches me” Kara said.

“Agreed” Alex said as she lowered Kara to her feet.

Kara looked at Alex as she tidied herself up “So what happened to you, when we were kids you talked endlessly about being a Bio-Engineer” Kara said looking curious, she got into the back of the police sedan with Alex whilst Maggie planted a kiss on Kate’s lips before Kate slipped into the drivers seat.

“I failed Bio-engineering but I caught the eye of a CIA recruiter that was planted at my university, he saw my potential and put me on the recruitment list” Alex replied “But what about you?... you told me you wanted to become a reporter” Alex said as she looked curious.

Kara’s smile faded and it became melancholy “After I was told you died… I was broken, I never returned to National City but instead I wandered about before ended up in Nanda Parbat” Kara explained.

“Yeah… CIA training ground, I’ve heard stories about that place” Alex admitted and most of the stories she heard were not good ones either, Nanda Parbat: a place where good souls went to die or so the stories say.

Kara nodded “Yeah, anyway after that J’onn J’onzz pulled me out when I decided to leave, he erased my file and put me in the NCPD Police Academy” she explained.

Alex pulled Kara into her arms when she saw Kara bout to break down into tears again, Alex closed her eyes tight and she held Kara tight to her body “It’s ok Kara… I’m here” she whispered.

“Are you?” Kara whispered “I’m expecting this to be a dream and I’m scared if I close my eyes… you’ll be gone” her voice was so quiet and broke that it shattered Alex’s heart.

Alex planted a kiss on Kara’s head “I’ll be here Kara, I’m not going anywhere” she promised.

Once at the safehouse Kara had fallen asleep against Alex’s shoulder, Kate opened the back door of the sedan before opening the door to the safehouse as Alex carried the sleeping Kara in bridal style and laid her on the couch before looking to Kate “Ok… I’m going out to pick up some food for Kara and I, you stay here and set up the perimeter security and then you can go join your wife” Alex said.

Kate nodded her head and she got to work, Alex leaned over and planted a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips before she left the safehouse.

Prison visit:

Lillian Luthor had a visitor, she half expected it to be Lena but instead she found it was somebody she never seen before “Who the hell are you?” she asked with venom, she could tell the woman before her was an agent.

“Agent Alex Danvers” Alex showed her identity “Seems prison life agrees with you Mrs Luthor” she said.

Lillian smirked “Yeah it does… for now but I won’t be in here long, have you heard my appeal has come through?” she asked.

“Comes with knowing who to pay off I presume” Alex spat, not even attempting to hide her pure hatred for the Luthor.

“Everything has a price, also I heard that the arresting Detective is now being hunted by an assassin… such a pity” Lillian pouted mockingly.

“I’m giving you this one warning Luthor… call Deadshot off or I will burn your empire to the ground” Alex threatened.

Lillian Luthor looked at Alex with false innocent “Me? Why I have no idea what you mean” she said “Not my assassin”

“I’ve got no time for your games Luthor, call him off” Alex clenched her fists tight.

“How about I pay you 3 million dollars to look the other way?” Lillian bribed.

“Go to hell” Alex spat before heading to leave the room.

Lillian looked to Alex “Tell Detective Zorel that I won’t stop… she will pay for what she did to my son Lex” Lillian said cryptically.

“If anything happens to her… the rules are off the table and I will kill you” Alex spat before storming out.

Though Lillian’s words still rang in Alex’s ears, whatever happened to Lillian Luthor’s son Lex?

What could Kara have done to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Alex asks Kara questions about Lex and Kara explains, Kara convinces Alex to take her back to her apartment to grab her things and Deadshot makes his first attempt to assassinate Kara only for Kara's unusual string of luck to remain strong.


	4. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara catch up and Alex asks about Lex Luthor, Deadshot makes his first attempt with Kara's luck holding strong.

Alex returned home and Kate left to go and spend time with her wife leaving Alex and Kara in the safehouse with each other, Alex placed the ice cream in the freezer and the rest of the items she went shopping for in the cupboards before grabbing 2 bottles of beer from the fridge and she handed one of the bottles to Kara “Here you go” she said.

Kara smiled as she gently took the bottle, allowing her fingers to graze Alex’s fingers gently before they settled on the couch for the night, Alex and Kara began to talk and catch up about their lives which were not all that interesting though Alex was curious as to what Lillian meant earlier.

Looking at Alex curiously; Kara narrowed her eyes and settled back on the couch and fixed Alex with a firm gaze “Ok, what’s wrong with you?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head “It’s nothing” she replied.

“Alex it may have been years since we last saw one another but I know when something is bugging you… what is wrong?” Kara asked a little bit harder.

“I went to see Lillian Luthor… her appeal came through, she somehow paid the judge” she revealed.

Kara growled as she leaned back “Urgh she’s beginning to annoy me” she said.

“She also said something else… she told me to tell you that she won’t stop until you pay for what you did to her son Lex” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Of course she isn’t going to stop, I never expected her to” she said.

“What happened Kara… with Lex?” Alex asked curiously.

“He’s in hospital… braindead and on a machine that’s keeping him alive” Kara admitted.

Alex looked at Kara in shock “What… what happened?” she asked.

Kara looked physically sick by the mere memory of Lex Luthor “Lex was… a sadistic killer, he enjoyed killing the pleasure” she explained before focusing her gaze on Alex “Think of the worst pain and suffering a person can inflict on another… Lex Luthor has done far worse” Kara put her beer down and she got up from the couch “I managed to track Lex down to one of his mother’s warehouses just in time to stop him from hurting his next victim, it ended in a car chase that ended with his car spinning out of control and rolling down a hill” she finished.

“So why does Lillian blame you?” Alex asked.

“Because to her mind I was responsible for the crash, if I hadn’t chased him then he never would have ended up in that crash and wouldn’t be brain dead and on a machine” Kara replied with a shrug before nodding her head and smiling “That’s what Lillian thinks” she said.

“And what do you think?” Alex asked curiously.

“I know it wasn’t my fault, I did my job and pursued a dangerous killer that lost control and crashed his own car” Kara replied with a smile before looking to Alex “Look can we please go back to mine, I want to get some of my clothes if I am going to spent time here” she said.

Alex looked like she wanted to argue but she couldn’t, Kara’s puppy dog eyes and that adorable pout she had still made her knee’s weak so she nodded her head “Ok… we can go” Alex said with a defeated sigh causing Kara to squeal.

Later:

Deadshot was perched on the opposite building to Kara’s apartment with a sniper rifle in hand and aiming it at the door to the apartment just as Alex and Kara entered.

Meanwhile:

Alex looked to Kara “Mine if I use your bathroom?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Sure” and she pointed down the hall.

“Thanks” Alex replied and she went to the bathroom whilst Kara grabbed the things she would need, Deadshot kept his aim steady on her and he smiled “I never miss” and with that he pulled the trigger as the sights of his scope were trained on Kara’s head.

But instead the gun simply clicked, Deadshot looked stunned “No” he whispered as he pulled back the bolt of his sniper rifle before snapping it back into place but again nothing happened when he pulled the trigger.

Growling in frustration he hit his hand against the rifle repeatedly “Stupid fucking thing… work!” he tried again but it didn’t fire.

Kara knelt and grabbed something off the floor, her head went out of sight from the scope and the rifle fired sending the unprepared wielder to the floor hard.

Alex came out of the bathroom just in time to see the vase opposite the window shatter into fragments, Alex drew her gun and dived onto Kara sending them both to the floor, Deadshot was pissed off and he grabbed his assault rifle and began to pepper the apartment with round after wound.

Alex was laying on top of Kara, their noses against one another as the apartment around them got peppered by round after round from Deadshot’s weapon.

Kara blushed “Ah Alex… your um…. You’re…” she pointed down and shifted her hips.

Alex groaned at the movement and shook her head “Seriously, we’re getting shot at and that is your only concern” she replied in disbelief.

“Oh I’m not complaining” Kara replied with a smirk.

Deadshot stopped firing to reload and Alex took her chance, sitting up still straddling Kara’s body, Alex aimed her SIG and fired making Deadshot dive for cover, Deadshot’s ego was hurt now… he had never missed a target before today and yet he did somehow.

Keeping low Deadshot grabbed his bag and stuffed his weapons back in before zipping it up, Alex held her fire to reload yet nothing happened, Deadshot didn’t return fire.

Grabbing Kara’s hand Alex dragged out of the apartment building with Kara clutching her bag.

The Safe House:

Kara and Alex returned to the safehouse and Alex was worried, as soon as the doors closed Alex began checking Kara for any wounds before pulling her tight into her arms, Kara smiled as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into the hug.

“Right… now we stay here!” Alex said firmly.

Kara groaned “But I got my job to go to Alex, I’m not going to let some Assassin stop me from doing my job” Kara replied determined.

“Either you listen to me Kara, or I will handcuff you to the bed!” Alex threatened.

Kara smirked “Judging by your reaction at getting shot at… I would say handcuffing me would be for your pleasure than my safety” she teased.

“I was laying on top of you, of course I was going to get…” Alex stopped and blushed heavily.

“A boner” Kara finished before yawning “Ok I’m going to bed” she said.

Alex blushed “Uh… there is only one bedroom, where will I sleep?” she asked.

“You can sleep in the bed with me, just keep your hands and that…” she said pointed to Alex’s crotch “To yourself” Kara winked and with that she walked into the bedroom.

Alex groaned as she looked down before looking to the bedroom “I don’t think I can promise that” she whined.

Soon Alex and Kara fell asleep in bed with their backs to one another until Kara began to mumble and whimper as she tossed and turned, Alex shifted closer and went to wake Kara up only for Kara to fall silent and she slept peacefully.

Alex smiled and she closed her eyes, their bodies spooning as Alex had her arms wrapped around Kara’s body protectively.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled before snuggling back against Alex.

Both falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Alex and Kara spend the day together but the Safe house is compromised as Deadshot makes a second attempt that appears to be more successful.


	5. Luck Ran Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep discussion between Alex and Kara but has Kara's luck finally ran out.

Lillian Luthor sat in her cell seriously pissed off, Deadshot had informed her of what happened and she threatened to cancel the deal and make a more open offer of 5 million dollars to every assassin and hitman out there, first to kill the target gets the cash but Deadshot assured her that he would do it.

Lillian decided to give him one last shot to kill Kara before she made the open contract to every hitman and assassin, Deadshot’s ego was hurt by his failure to eliminate the target, he couldn’t believe his gun jammed multiple times before it fired and missed Kara so now he was more determined than ever to kill his Target.

Kate and Alex took it in turns to ensure Kara was safe though every night Alex and Kara spent the night catching up and talking about each other, Kate left and returned to her wife whilst Kara and Alex remained in the safehouse, unknown to Kara and Alex that Deadshot was outside with his rifle trained on the safehouse.

Meanwhile:

Kara and Alex were sitting on the couch sharing a tub of ice cream though Kara looked nervous about something she wanted to ask Alex, Alex could see Kara getting more nervous by the second and she held her hand tight “Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asked curiously.

“I’m just wondering, since I left have you… you know, been with anyone?” Kara asked nervously.

Alex shook her head “No, you were the only one on my mind and in my heart” she replied with a loving smile.

Kara blushed and she nodded her head, a beaming smile on her face “You were the only one in my heart too” she whispered.

“Kara… can I ask you something important?” Alex asked curiously and looking troubled?

“You just did” Kara teased with a smirk.

Alex shook her head “No Kara, I’m serious” she said firmly.

Kara was taken back by how firm Alex was and she nodded her head “Ok… what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I read your file” Alex started off “Apparently you’ve been pushing your luck since the beginning of your career” she said and soon she began to recite Kara’s file by memory of the times Kara’s pushed her luck from the beginning of her career to the recent event of her driving the car bomb out into the desert.

From the beginning of her career straight out of the academy pushed her luck to its limit from bombs, robberies, murders, muggings and so much more whilst Kara listened to Alex reciting her career by memories, then came the Lex Luthor case.

Kara closed her eyes when the anger was evident in Alex’s eyes, Kara told her only half the truth but she never mentioned the fact that Kara’s car went rolling down the hill too along with Lex’s, lucky Kara’s car stopped rolling when it hit a thick tree and Kara emerged unscathed from the crash.

Kara could tell Alex was angry, the anger was evident in Alex’s voice as she asked the big question “So, tell me why?” Alex demanded.

Kara shrugged her shoulders and mumbled “I don’t know” under her breath, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

“Tell me the truth Kara, Why?!” Alex demanded, her voice getting louder.

Tears began to roll down Kara’s cheek as she gave a choked laugh as she looked at Alex “Couldn’t live without you” she whispered.

Alex sighed “Kara, Even if I died… I would want you to move on, be happy” she whispered as she took Kara’s hands into her own.

“There is no happiness without you Alex, you’re my everything” Kara said.

Alex smiled and she pulled Kara into her arms “Oh Kara… my sweet Kara” she said as she hugged Kara tight to her body.

“Do you hate me?” Kara asked, her voice breaking as her tears fell down her cheeks.

“No… I could never hate you” Alex replied with a tearful smile, slowly they pulled apart and Alex dried Kara’s eyes “Promise me though, no more pushing your luck” she pleaded.

Kara nodded her head “Ok I promise” she answered.

Alex beamed and she jumped to her feet “Ok come on” she said as she held her hand out to Kara.

Kara smirked teasingly “Oh are you trying to get me into bed… sorry but I expect dinner and a movie before desert” she winked.

Alex laughed as she pulled Kara to her feet and she pressed play on her phone, Kara listened and she smirked teasingly “Why Agent Danvers, I had no idea you were a romantic?” she winked.

“Just get up here” Alex said as she grinned and shook her head fondly.

Kara and Alex slow danced for a while, their arms wrapped securely around one another tight as they moved slowly to the music that was playing, Kara’s head was resting her head on Alex’s shoulders and she smiled allowing a tear to fall down her cheeks as Alex’s hands rested on the small of her back.

“Oh Alex” Kara whispered tearfully “I’ve missed you so much” her voice breaking from the tears, the years she spent thinking Alex was dead.

“Why go to Nanda Parbat Kara?” Alex whispered.

“A broken woman has no place with her family” Kara replied, her voice nothing more than a broken whisper.

“How did Astra and Cat take it when you came home?” Alex asked.

Kara froze and she clenched her eyes shut and winced “I kind of haven’t spoken to them” she admitted.

Alex was stunned “You mean you’ve been avoiding them, what about your medal?” Kara asked “That was in the papers” she said because she seen the clippings earlier that day whilst looking into Kara’s file.

“They reached out but I ignored it, like I said a broken woman had no place amongst her family and when my aunt Astra married Cat, I wanted to give them peace” Kara admitted “It was time for them to start a family of their own, and not be bothered by me” she said.

“Oh Kara” Alex whispered as she took Kara’s hands “Ok I’m going to get ready for bed but in the morning we are going to CatCo News and see your aunts” she said.

Kara nodded her head knowing their was no point in arguing and soon Alex went into the bedroom and looked to Kara with a teasing smirk “No peaking” she said.

Kara giggled and she smirked at Alex in return “Who says I haven’t already… nice package” she winked causing Alex to blush and close the door.

Giggling Kara looked out the window and she sighed heavily “For the first time… I feel like myself again” she whispered to herself.

Kara then spotted the parked car outside though it was too dark to see if anyone was inside it, looking to the closed door bedroom door Kara called out “Alex… are you sure this place is safe?” she asked.

Alex’s voice came from behind the door “Yeah it is… why?” she asked.

“Nothing, just me being suspicious” Kara replied.

Opening the door slightly Alex poked her head out of the door “Kara… if your seeing something then tell me, I’ve seen your file and your instincts as a cop are amazing” she said.

Kara blushed “Well there is a car outside and it’s been parked there a while, yet nobody as left nor entered the car” Kara said.

Alex’s eyes narrowed in suspicion “Get away from the window” she said as she closed the door to get redressed and grabbed her SIG “Stay here” she said.

In the meantime:

Outside in the car Deadshot aimed the sights of his sniper rifle on Kara who was standing in front of the window and he knew his cover was blown especially when Agent Alex stepped outside with her SIG in hand and she slowly made her way across the lawn.

Deadshot grabbed his assault rifle and aimed it, Alex saw the rifle just in time to dive for cover behind the nearby tree just as Deadshot opened fired, the house was peppered in Auto fire from Deadshot’s assault rifle as well as the tree Alex was covering behind.

When Deadshot turned his aim back to the house Alex poked around the corner and fired her SIG, Deadshot cried out in agony as multiple bullets from Alex’s SIG tore through his arm and his leg, dumping the assault rifle out of the window in a panic Deadshot drove off.

Alex holstered her SIG and as she stood on the lawn looking curious, there was no way Deadshot should have found the safehouse unless somebody in the precinct told him where it was, looking around to the house Alex smiled “Kara, its ok to come out now” she called but there was no reply.

Alex’s smile faded as the silence remained eerie and she moved closer to the house “Kara, are you ok?” she called, soon Alex’s worry turned into sheer panic as she bolted towards the house, when she made it inside her heart shattered into tiny pieces because she soon spotted Kara laying on the floor amongst the glass, multiple bullet wounds and bleeding badly.

Checking Kara’s pulse Alex found it but it was weakening “Hang on for me Kara… please” she begged as she grabbed her cell phone and called for a medical transport for the nearest hospital, an NCPD Detective was shot.

Clinging to Kara’s body tight Alex rocked as she let her tears flow before her anger took over her, her body shaking in rage as she one name took over her mind.

Lillian Luthor.

She made one big mistake… now Alex was going to make her pay,

Along with the detective that gave the safehouse location in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Alex makes sure Kara is ok in the hospital with Kate and Maggie standing guard before going after Lillian... she wants the name of the detective in the NCPD who found out and gave the location of the Safehouse to Deadshot.


	6. Revenge and Love Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes looking for revenge.

The doors burst open and Kara was wheeled into the hospital on the gurney with Alex running beside it with her hand clutching Kara’s, her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage, her outfit stained with Kara’s blood unfortunately Alex was stopped before she could follow beside Kara any further and the head nurse blocked her path.

“I’m sorry but you can’t come any further” the head nurse said firmly.

Alex growled in frustration wanting to argue but she knew it wouldn’t do Kara any good, so nodding her head Alex retreated to the waiting room, Kate and Maggie arrived an hour later when they received a call from Alex who went outside to inform them what was going on, by the time they got there Kara was out of surgery.

Kara was unconscious and breathing with a tube down her throat, Alex’s heart broke into tiny pieces as she watched the woman she loved breathing with the help of a machine nearby.

Looking to Kate and Maggie; Alex nodded her head “Stay with her” she said and with that she stormed away leaving Kate and Maggie to worry if Alex was going to do something stupid like go after Lillian in revenge for what happened to Kara, although Kate and Maggie wouldn’t blame her if she did… they wanted Lillian dead because of what happened to Kara.

Lillian was sitting in her cell when the guard came to her cell “Miss Luthor… you got a visitor” the guard said loudly.

Lillian simply smiled because she had a message from Deadshot about shooting Kara successfully and now it was a critical time in the hospital with Lillian’s inside sources revealing that Kara was not expected to survive due to the severity of the wounds received, Deadshot was waiting for his payment but Lillian knew all too well that Kara could pull through… Kara was much like her, a fighter and she had a certain respect for the detective.

Lillian never expected for her visitor to be a pissed off Alex, grabbing Lillian’s throat Alex lammed Lillian against the wall “You fucking bitch!!!” Alex spat hatefully with pure venom.

“Get off me!” Lillian demanded scared out of her mind, Alex yanked Lillian away from the wall hard and send her crashing over the table.

“Guards… help me!!” Lillian begged but there was no response.

“I want to know how Deadshot found the safehouse… who in the precinct told you about it?!!!” Alex demanded, raising her voice.

“I don’t know what you mean” Lillian scrambled for the door scared and she tried opening the door only to find the door was locked, Alex grabbed Lillian by her collar and yanked her hard and slammed her against the 2-way glass.

“Tell me now!!!” Alex demanded.

“I don’t know who… all I know is it was a man” Lillian cried out when Alex drew her SIG and pressed the barrel to Lillian’s head.

“Did he say anything else?” Alex asked, Lillian whimpered as she shook her head in response.

Alex released Lillian and smirked “You’re never getting out of here… at least not alive” she said.

“What do you mean?” Lillian asked confused.

“Let’s just say rumours circulate prisons, your fellow inmates will soon overhear that you’ve been talking to a government agent… about one of them and you’ll find yourself on a rather nasty visit from them” Alex said.

Lillian shook her head “But… you can’t” she whispered shaking.

“Goodbye Lillian” Alex said her last goodbye and left knowing Lillian was in some deep trouble, the rumours began to circulate amongst the guards and the prisoners that Lillian Luthor was snitching to a government agent, of course the prisoners hated snitches.

The Hospital:

Alex stood outside of the room where Kara was laying unconscious, she returned to find that Kara had flatlined but was successfully revived by the doctors and the nurses that were treating her, Maggie was in the waiting room with Kate whilst Alex stepped into Kara’s room and gently took her hand “Hey” she whispered “You know they say you can still hear those around you when your unconscious” she continued with a fond smile “And knowing you, you would probably joke about how all those close calls came back to bite you in the ass” she chuckled.

The sound of the heart monitor beeping remained constant, it didn’t speed up or slow down which didn’t give Alex any hope, a tear fell down her cheek as she gave a sobbed chuckle “Look at me, I’m such a mess” she whispered as she squeezed Kara’s hand “I love you Kara, I… I never told you this but I’ve loved you since we were kids” Alex admitted as her tears fell “So you see… I need you to come back to me” leaning down she planted a kiss to Kara’s forehead “There is no me without you” she whispered before walking out.

Returning to the waiting room Kate went in to join Kara and talk to her unconscious body for a while whilst Maggie talked to Alex.

“She’ll be fine” Maggie said although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Alex.

“Is there anyone at the precinct who had a problem with Kara?” Alex asked.

Maggie narrowed her eyes confused by Alex’s question “How do you mean?” she asked in return.

“Is there anyone at the precinct who hated Kara enough to pay her off, I traced a call Lillian Luthor received before Kara was shot and it led me to the precinct” Alex revealed “Lillian Luthor said it was a man she spoke too that gave her the location of the safehouse”

Maggie raised her hand “Now hang on Agent Danvers… before you start throwing accusations about; you better think twice” Maggie warned “There are a lot of good people in that precinct and they all love Kara” she stated, not liking a CIA agent accusing her fellow detectives of betraying Kara.

Alex stalked closer, eyes blazing with barely contained anger “You listen to me Maggie Sawyer” Alex spat that name between her teeth “The woman I love is laying on that bed having been shot, Lillian Luthor admitted a man gave her the location which she gave to Deadshot and I traced the damn call back to ‘your’” she poked Maggie hard when she spoke the word ‘your’ causing Maggie to step back “Precinct” Alex stated “So think again and you better not lie to me or I swear… I will throw you out off the fucking roof” she threatened.

Maggie stood there stunned “Damn” Maggie whispered “Kara is lucky to have you, you must really love her if your willing to risk threatening a detective” she chuckled, Alex did not smile, she barely looked like she ate or slept since the shooting and she glared at Maggie hard causing Maggie to think to herself for a second before something clicked.

Nodding her head Maggie nodded “Ok there is somebody” she said.

“Who?” Alex demanded.

“Detective Mike Monel” Maggie replied with a nod of her head “He’s been obsessed with Kara for a while, he asked her out on a date ever since she joined the precinct but Kara told him she wasn’t interested in men” she explained.

“And he didn’t like that” Alex nodded her head, guessing that was the case already seeing the pattern forming.

“I noticed that he… when he saw you and Kara together in the bullpen he was pissed off, he’s the only one I can think of” Maggie replied.

“How is he able to hold onto his job?” Alex asked in disbelief.

Maggie shrugged “Good acting during his mandatory psyche evaluation and connections” she replied “His mother is the commissioner” she revealed.

Alex turned and went to storm out but Maggie called her first to give her some advice “Alex… everyone at the precinct hates him and they love Kara, make him confess in front of the bullpen full of detectives and I promise you this, he won’t walk away” Maggie said and Alex nodded her head before she stormed out of the hospital leaving Kate who had just returned to Maggie in the waiting room to watch over Kara.

In the meantime:

Lillian was shaking in her cell when multiple of her fell inmates walked in carrying makeshift knives, Lillian whimpered as she quaked in fear as they stalked closer to her slowly before they descended on her like rabid dogs.

Lillian Luthor screamed in agony as the was brutally slain in her cell.

The following morning the guards found the gruesome crime scene.

Alex had half her revenge… now she was going to make Mike Monel pay for his part in Kara getting hurt.

Alex did not care if Detective Monel was the commissioner’s son… she was going to make him pay and Maggie handed her the way to get her revenge, she was going to confront him with the evidence and make him confess and let the rest of the detectives handle him themselves.

Afterall… everyone loves Kara.

But nobody loved her more that Alex does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Alex is about to confront Mike Monel at the precinct when she is stopped by Internal Affairs and they reveal that Mike Monel is apart of a bigger organisation alongside his mother, Kara wakes up.


	7. Revenge and Love Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with Mike and Kara wakes up.

Once the evidence was gathered on Mike Monel, Alex stormed towards the precinct as her blood boiled, she was angry as hell and she was going to make him pay for what he did, his actions nearly got Kara killed and now she was going to have the pleasure of making him pay but of course it wasn’t meant to be.

As she stormed towards the entrance to the precinct to men stood before her to block her path “Sorry Agent Danvers but I am afraid we can’t allow you to go in there” he said.

“Get out of my way!” Alex spat angrily not in the mood for this.

“Agent Danvers, will you please calm down and just come with us so we can explain” the 1 man said softly.

“Show me some I.D.” Alex replied resting her hand near her SIG.

They pulled out their I.D. revealing they were Internal Affairs “Internal affairs and I am afraid we can’t allow you to grab Detective Monel just yet” the one investigator named Williams said.

The other investigator named Smith nodded his head “We still need him on the board” he agreed.

“Why?” Alex asked confused.

“Allow us to explain in private” Williams said as he led Alex and Smith away from the precinct.

Once out of sight from the precinct the I.A. investigators turned to Alex and motioned for her to sit down “Tell me, what do you know about the Cadmus Syndicate?” Williams asked.

“Nothing… why?” Alex replied looking confused.

“Internal Affairs has long since suspected the commissioner of the NCPD has been heading a criminal organisation called the Cadmus Syndicate, Lillian Luthor was also a member and the one who brought in the financial backing” Smith explained “The Syndicate is involved in many criminal fronts from assassinations, gun smuggling and drug manufacturing and distributions” he revealed “And we also believe that Detective Monel is also involved.

Before Alex had the chance to reply and ask questions her phone rang out and she grabbed her cell and answered the call “Agent Danvers” she greeted.

“Alex… it’s Kate” Kate said as Alex answered the phone sounding like she was on the verge of panic “Kara’s back in surgery” she said.

Alex froze on the spot as her heart stopped before speeding up “What happened?” she asked as she balanced herself against the wall nearby.

“Internal bleeding, we’re waiting to find out but right now she’s back in surgery” Kara answered.

Alex hung up and returned to the hospital leaving the Internal affairs investigators behind without another word, by the time she got back to the hospital she found Kate and Maggie in the waiting room still waiting for Kara to get out of surgery.

The rest of the time was spent waiting in silence as they waited for news on Kara, it was 30 minutes later when the surgeon came out of the operating theatre and she approached Alex, Kate and Maggie in the waiting room “Kara Zorel?” he asked.

Alex was the first to jump to her feet with Maggie and Kate following closely, Alex nervously fidgeted with her fingers “How is she?” she asked.

“Turns out one of the bullets fragmented on impact and caused some internal bleeding, we had missed them during the first surgery, but we got all the fragments now” he explained.

“Ok is she out of danger?” Alex asked worried.

“Well she is getting stronger, she is breathing on her own without the machines so we’ll be keeping a close eye on her” the surgeon finished “We’ll let you know when its ok to see her” he said before walking away with a polite smile to the 3 of the,

Alex growled and she stormed towards the exit with Maggie following and calling her name “Alex, stop… let internal affairs handle Mike and his mother” Maggie pleaded.

“Fuck Internal Affairs, he’s going to pay for what he did to Kara” Alex spat and she stormed towards the sedan leaving Maggie standing there.

Alex was pissed off, she was going to make him pay but she decided to leave the evidence in the precinct for somebody else to find, she wanted to deal with Mike personally and she was going to and nothing was going to stop her.

After leaving the evidence in the squad room in the Maggie’s desk, Alex got a message to Detective Monel for him to meet an informant at the following locations, Mike never knew he was walking into a trap until it was too late to do anything about it.

Alex cornered Mike in an alley a few miles from the precinct, there was no security camera’s around so Alex showed what happens when you hurt Kara, Mike tried and failed to escape as Alex unleashed her anger onto him, punching, kicking and beating him violently as they fell into the darkness of the alley and out of sight from any passing people.

Bins were kicked over as Alex bellowed in rage as she continued to violently attack Mike until he was laying on the ground, his right arm broken, his face beaten bloody and unrecognisable because of Alex’s thirst for revenge, his left arm wrapped around his chest and he whimpered in pain.

Alex was panting as she stood over him, slowly she turned away and walked out of the alley, her knuckles broken and bruised from unleashing her anger on him, when she returned to the hospital Maggie saw Alex and she knew instantly “Please tell me you didn’t?” she asked.

“He’s alive… for now but I left the evidence in your desk” Alex said.

Sighing in relief Maggie nodded her head “Thank you” she replied.

Alex sat with Kara for hours and the hours turned to days as Alex barely ate, slept or drunk anything as she watched Kara laying unconscious in the bed before her, Kate and Maggie tried to drag her out but Alex wasn’t having any of it, she wanted to be nearby when Kara woke up.

Soon the urge to sleep overcame her and Alex rested her head on the bed and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep, it wasn’t a peaceful sleep though… her dream was full of nightmares of her standing over Kara’s grave, broken and alone.

Alex was a wreck, she was paler and thinner with each passing day that went by and Kara did not wake up, Kate wondered if she should report this to Director J’onzz, because Alex was too emotionally involved with this and now with Lillian Luthor dead; Deadshot had left and the contract on Kara’s head was gone but for some reason director J’onn ordered them to remain in National City.

A week after Alex’s Revenge on Detective Monel, there had been no backlash from it beside from Alex being told to report to J’onn when Kara was awake and back to full strength, he also ordered her to eat some food drink some water too although Alex remained by Kara’s side in the same clothes after a week and she was starting to smell.

Alex was woken up by something stroking her hair, it wasn’t until she heard Kara’s voice when she jumped up and beamed before leaning down to hug and kiss Kara all over her face, causing Kara to giggle before pushing Alex away gently.

Alex looked hurt “Oh but… I…” she began to tear up and fear the worst.

“I love you too Alex… but fuck you smell bad” Kara replied.

“What? no I don’t” Alex defended with a pout before smelling under her armpits only to groan and cringe “Ok… I do” she wheezed as she coughed heavily from the stench she just got hit with from under her arms.

“Fuck Alex… what have you been doing to yourself?” Kara whispered, her voice croaking from lack of use since she before she was shot.

Alex lowered her head ashamed before Kara planted a chaste kiss to her lips and then pulling away “Go and get Kate and Maggie” she said.

Alex knew better to argue with Kara and she went to get Kate and Maggie, Kate squealed happily when she hugged Kara tight just as Maggie stepped up beside the bed and smirked “Room for a 3rd to join the fun?” she asked Kate and Kara who were hugging each other tight.

Kate pulled back and Kara pulled Maggie down to hug her, once they pulled back Kara looked to Kate “Can you do me a favour, take Alex home and make sure she eats and sleeps please” Kara pleaded, the concern in her eyes was clear.

Maggie looked at Alex who was ready to protest “I’ll take care of her, but seriously you stink” she said.

Alex knew there was no arguing with Kara because she would lose “Fine but your staying with me so I can take care of you” Alex said firmly.

Kara nodded her head in reply and she motioned for Alex come closer, Alex moved to the side of the bed and Kara looked to Kate and Maggie and motioned for them to turn around, Kate and Maggie turned around leaving Alex more confused.

Without warning Kara grabbed Alex by her hand and yanked her down hard, Alex was pulled in and Kara’s lips were on hers, Alex did not hesitate to kiss back, the kiss was hungry and fierce with tongues and teeth clashing.

The intensity made Alex’s legs weak, especially when Alex’s tongue slide inside Kara’s mouth causing a low moan to escape Kara’s throat.

Soon they pulled apart and with matching idiotic grins on their faces, Kate dragged a grinning Alex out whilst Kara watched with a beaming smile.

Maggie filled Kara in on Alex from the death of Lillian Luthor and to the discovery of Mike Monel laying badly beaten in an alley a few miles from the precinct, Kara was confused as to why Mike was beaten and Maggie revealed he gave the safehouse location to Lillian who then gave it to Deadshot.

Kara paled at the news “Wait… Mike was the reason the safehouse was compromised?” she asked.

Maggie nodded her head “Yeah… why?” she asked.

“I knew it” Kara whispered before looking around “Where’s my jacket?” she asked.

Maggie handed Kara her jacket “What are you looking for?” Maggie asked confused.

“Mike didn’t do it because of his obsession with me” Kara replied “He did it because of the evidence I have against the Cadmus Syndicate” Kara revealed.

Maggie’s mouth dropped open “You had the evidence all this time?!” Maggie asked “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” she asked confused.

“Because Mike is not the only one inside the NCPD that’s on the commissioner’s payroll, the sniper that killed the mayor was a SWAT member” Kara revealed as she grabbed her apartment key and she handed it to Maggie “The drug task force the commissioner granted the precinct is actually a drug distribution team” she said.

“How do you know this?” Maggie asked.

Kara looked at her hands “The flash drive is encrypted so I’ve been getting help from somebody in the CIA I am still friends with, he’s a genius with computers… so far he’s decrypted 5 percent of it before he had to head back to the CIA HQ” Kara explained “The flash drive is in my apartment”

“How did you get it?” Maggie asked curiously.

Kara looked at her hands “I may have… broke into the commissioner’s office one night and downloaded the encrypted file onto a flash drive from the commissioners private computer.” she admitted.

Maggie smirked and pulled Kara “I swear you’ve been spending too much time around me” she said.

“Just get to my apartment, the flash drive is in a hollowed picture frame with a picture of Alex on the table by my bed” Kara said, Maggie nodded her head and she ran off but not before looking to Kara “How do you know I’m not involved?” she asked.

“Because I trust you… now go!” Kara replied and Maggie ran off.

Alex returned home and after Kate ensures Alex ate her food, she left whilst Alex climbed into bed and within second she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Maggie arrived at the apartment only to find the door kicked open and the apartment trashed, drawing her gun Maggie cleared the apartment before heading into the bedroom but it was too late.

The picture frame was ripped apart and the flash drive was gone.

Maggie ran a hand through her hair… the evidence was gone, now they had no way of getting the rest of the members of Cadmus now.

Maggie and Kara knew one thing… NCPD was compromised.

Who knows who else is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: The following day chaos erupts when another assassin attempts to kill Kara in the hospital leading to a gun fight between the assassin and Alex... even with the evidence gone, Kara knows too much.


	8. Hospital battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital battle erupts for Alex when assassins come to kill Kara.

The following morning Kara woke to the smiling face of Alex Danvers, it was going to take a long journey to get back to the way they were before but it was a journey worth making, of course Maggie had come back the previous night and told Kara her apartment was trashed and the flash drive was missing but Kara had already planned for this eventuality and created a back up of all the encrypted files onto a hard drive which she then buried for safe keeping, a place where nobody would find it.

She never told Maggie though, not because she didn’t trust her because she did but mainly because the place she buried it was a significant place and an important part of hers and Alex’s history together, she buried it there not long after she broke into the commissioners office before Alex returned and Kara discovered she was alive.

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as she gazed lovingly into her eyes “You had me so scared” Alex whispered.

“I’m sorry” Kara replied, her voice returned to being soft and beautiful to Alex’s ears.

“It’s ok, don’t ever do that again though” Alex said firmly with a gentle nudge against Kara’s shoulder.

“You’re looking better, though you need to take care of yourself” Kara said as she motioned to Alex’s pale and thinning face.

Alex lowered her head “I’m sorry… I’ll be better I promise” Alex vowed tearfully.

Kara’s eyes began to grow heavier “Hmm make sure you do, I except a nice date when I get out of here” she said.

“Whatever my lady wishes” Alex whispered as she leaned in and kissed Kara on the head.

Kara moaned sleepily “Call me that again” Kara whispered sleepily.

“My lady” Alex whispered deeper against Kara’s skin as she planted 2 more kisses to Alex’s hair.

“Mmm my love” Kara whispered back before she began to snore.

Alex chuckled and she left the room to grab a coffee, Kate and Maggie returned home earlier that day to get some sleep, eat and spent time together leaving Alex along in the hospital with Kara which Alex didn’t mind one bit, she much preferred watching over her Kara.

Things were quiet save for the other patients coming and going from the hospital and the chattering of the Doctor’s and the nurses through the corridors and at the reception desk, Kara was fast asleep in the bed as Alex walked over to the open door and looked around to keep and eye out when suddenly the sound of screaming came from down the hall.

Alex turned just in time to see 2 men burst through the doors with machine guns, grabbing her SIG Alex pressed her back against the doorframe, the men advanced as they opened fired as Alex remained in cover as bullets tore through 2 Doctors and the head nurse killing them instantly as Alex remained in cover and waited for her chance to fire back.

Alex soon saw her chance as 1 of the shooters began to reload and he came to a stop beside the other man, Alex grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher from the wall nearby and rolled it out towards the men, the 1 saw it and dived into one of the empty rooms nearby as Alex popped out, aimed and fired her SIG at the fire extinguisher causing it to explode and caused the 2nd shooter to die from the deadly shrapnel from the exploding extinguisher.

The other shooter stepped out but Alex was faster and she turned her SIG on him and fire, blood spattered on the walls behind him as her bullets tore through him, of course it wasn’t over, not by a long shot because soon the doors behind Alex burst open and Alex turned just in time to see the knife flying towards her, dodging the knife Alex aimed but the knife wielding assassin had already closed the distance.

Backing away and dodging quickly Alex fired her SIG from her hip 3 times before reloading once the knife wielding assassin fell to the floor, panting heavily Alex ran into the room and found Kara struggling with a woman in a nurses outfit except she was trying to plunge a knife into Kara but Kara woke up due to the gunshots and she grabbed the woman’s wrist.

“Alex raised her gun and went to fire but instead found herself getting yanked back, her SIG flew from her hand as she was slammed against the reception desk, Kara and the woman rolled off the bed as they struggled for the knife, soon though the knife was plunged into somebody’s heart and both Kara and the woman stilled.

In the mean time Alex was fighting against 2 men at the same time, struggling to keep them back and they were both armed with knives whilst Alex was now unarmed with her SIG laying on the ground.

Alex hissed as she felt the sting of the blade cutting her upper arm as she blocked the second assassins attack, fight continued down the hall until Alex grabbed a scalpel from the tray nearby and she jammed it into the 1 assassins chest and into his heart killing him instantly.

The second assassin though made a run for the Sig and Alex tried to chase him but she didn’t make it, he grabbed her SIG that was on the ground and aimed it at Alex’s head, Alex froze on the spot and closed her eyes to brace for the inevitable ending when she heard 2 loud gunshots and the assassin fell to the floor.

Leaning against the doorway was Kara with her Barretta handgun in her hand and the barrel was smoking from being fired, Alex sighed in relief that Kara was ok but soon her panic escalated when Kara fell to the floor slowly and propped against the door frame as Alex ran to her side.

“Kara… you ok?” Alex asked worried.

Kara chuckled as she nodded her head “Yeah… I’m just getting too old for this shit” she muttered.

Alex laughed “You’re still in your 20s” she replied.

Kara just chuckled and she pulled Alex into a deep kiss, soon Alex gathered Kara up into her arms bridal style and carried her back to bed, Maggie and Kate arrived a few hours later and Alex told them what happened and Maggie checked the bodies down in the morgue with Alex, Maggie soon made a discovery.

Grabbing the blanket Maggie pulled it back to find out the identity of the attacker, Maggie gasped in shock “I don’t believe it” she whispered “Jenny”

Alex narrowed her eyes as she looked at Maggie “Who is she?” Alex asked.

“She’s a member of SWAT and she was our friend, Kara took her out for a drink and held her hand when her husband divorced her and took the kids with him” Maggie replied and soon one by one Maggie pulled the blankets back that covered the bodies of the attackers and with every attacker Maggie saw… she whispered their names.

“Maggie, who are they?” Alex demanded.

“Members of SWAT, and other various detectives… obviously members of the Cadmus Syndicate” Maggie answered.

“I don’t get it… if they have the evidence why attack Kara?” Alex asked.

“Loose end maybe… she knew to much already” Maggie answered.

Of course neither Maggie or Alex knew Kara had copied the encrypted files to a hard drive and buried it and that was the real reason behind the attempt on Kara’s life.

Kara decided that once she was cleared to leave, she was going to take Alex to where she buried the hard drive.

Afterall, it was the most special place for them both where they shared their fondest memory.

Where they shared their first kiss.

Their secret spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: More romance as Kara takes Alex to 'their' secret spot in Midvale that's special for them both.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. The secret spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret spot, a time capsule, a surprise, a tickle attack... all adds to romance for Alex and Kara.

After Kara was settled into the wheelchair, Alex wheeled Kara into the elevator and they remained in silence, it had been a few weeks since the battle in the hospital and neither Kara and Alex wanted to talk about it though Alex could tell that there was something running through Kara’s head.

Once wheeled outside Kara got up from the chair and walked to the car with Alex close beside her, Alex smiled as she gently nudged Kara’s shoulder “So, my place?” she asked.

Kara took a deep breath and she shook her head “No… there is somewhere we need to go” she replied.

Alex looked confused “Ok, where?” she asked.

Kara smiled as she pulled Alex flush against her body and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders “Our secret place” she said.

Alex smiled but still confused “Seriously?” she asked.

“Yeah” Kara replied as she nodded her head firmly.

Alex rested her both her hands on Kara’s hips and held her close, slowly she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips before pulling back and nodding her head “Ok, our secret place” she said.

Soon Alex and Kara got into Alex’s car and they began their journey to Midvale, during the drive Alex held out her hand to Kara and spoke softly “Can you give me your cell phone please” she said, Kara reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone before handing it to Alex, slowly Alex pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped, reaching into her own pocket Alex pulled out a similar phone and tapped the screen and a green progress bar popped up.

When the phone beeped to signal the bar was full and the words complete flashed above the bar Alex placed the similar phone onto the dashboard before stepping out of the sedan, dropping it onto the ground Alex stamped on it twice before drawing her gun and shot it 5 times.

Kara watched wide eyed as Alex got back into the sedan and slowly a smirk lit up her face “Uh, overkill much?” she asked teasingly.

Alex grabbed the phone back from the dash that she got from her pocket and handed it to Kara “Here” she said, Kara slowly took the phone though seriously confused and Alex explained “Its called a ghost phone, it’s a standard CIA phone that is untraceable except to the CIA” she explained “All data has been cloned from your phone onto that and even the number is the same” she explained.

“Ok, but why?” Kara asked confused.

Alex smiled as she took her one hand off the wheel and took Kara’s hand into her own, squeezing it gently “Because if Cadmus has the power to buy off members within the NCPD then tracking a detectives phone would well be within their power” Alex explained “That phone is ghost to the NCPD, there is a safety feature… a code for when you are in danger and I will be able to track you down” she said.

Kara looked at the phone “What’s the code?” Kara asked curiously.

“The code” Alex said as she smiled fondly “Is the year we met” she revealed.

Kara beamed as she looked at Alex before she unbuckled her seatbelt and slid onto Alex’s lap, wincing slightly in pain having not fully healed up but she didn’t care, she wanted to feel Alex against her body.

Alex smirked “Why detective… do you have any idea how dangerous and irresponsible you are being right now, distracting the driver?” she teased.

“Yes I do… want to stop me” Kara replied as she kissed and sucked on the pulse point of Alex’s neck making Alex moan and grip the wheel tight, she silently thanked the heavens that Kara didn’t have the strength yet for sex because she was sure that she would go into premature heat and ravish Kara whilst driving.

“So…l… uh… oh god” Alex whispered as Kara continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

Kara pulled back and smirked as she slid back to her side of the sedan and Alex growled as she began to thank the heavens that she wasn’t an animal because she would have gone into heat the instant Kara slid into her lap, Alex drove on but her pants were extremely tight around the crotch area because of Kara and the rest of the drive remained quiet except for some conversations between Alex and Kara until finally they made it to their destination.

Their secret spot was a hilltop overlooking the town of Midvale, on the thickest tree to the west of the clearing was a carving of a heart and inside the heart was a carving that read;

A + K

FOREVER

And below the heart was the words carved;

Stronger together.

Alex and Kara looked out upon the town of Midvale and they shared a loving smile as they squeezed each other’s hand tight before Kara grabbed a shovel from Alex’s trunk that Kara asked Alex to get from the local store when they drove through Midvale.

Alex smirked “Lucy’s not buried here, is she?” she asked.

“Not yet she isn’t but she will be if I get my hands on her” Kara replied as she closed the lid of the trunk of the car before handing it to Alex “I… uh… I can’t” she said and Alex smiled.

“I know, give me the shovel and point the way” Alex said.

Kara nodded and she pointed to the tree “Just in front of that tree” she said.

Alex nodded her head “You mean the time capsule we buried here?” she asked curiously.

“I buried something else in the capsule” Kara replied.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “As my lady wishes” she said with a smirk and she headed to the spot and began digging, after a while Alex hit a metal box and Kara smiled as she kneeled beside the hole Alex dug and slowly Alex pulled the box out and placed it in front of Kara who opened it up though the lid was blocking Alex’s view.

Kara smiled “Ok, close your eyes and hold out your wrist” Kara instructed.

Alex looked confused but shrugged her shoulders “Ok” she said and she closed her eyes, Alex heard the sound of shuffling as if Kara was putting something in her pocket and assumed it was the key, a couple of seconds later Alex felt something being placed on her wrist and when she opened her eyes she found it was something all too familiar.

Her father’s watch though still broken from the fire after her far was overcome by smoke and collapsed and the watch got broken when he fell, looking to Kara with tears in her eyes “How?” she asked.

“After Lucy told me you were killed, I went back to the house and found that amongst the wreckage, I found that watch and I remember Jeremiah tell you that one day that watch would be passed to you and I remembered how much you loved it so I took it and buried it in here… close to this” Kara explained as she reached into the metal box and pulled out a charm bracelet with a heart charm on it “I wanted you close to my heart” she whispered as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

“Oh Kara” Alex whispered as she planted a kiss to Kara’s lips before turning the box to her and she beamed “Aww look… it’s the rings” she said as she pulled out 2 small rings, they were not real ring though buts makeshift ones as if made by a child.

Kara giggled at the memory, she and Alex made them a long time ago and they would pretend to get married, Alex smiled at the memory, her eyes sparkling from the tears in her eyes as she remembered those days when Kara would come over and they would pretend to get married and play house in the back garden.

Kara soon closed the box and nodded “Ok, we got one more place to dig” she revealed.

Alex narrowed her eyes confused “But this is all we buried here” she replied.

“I buried something else here, before you came back after I got the evidence from the commissioner’s computer, I copied it onto a removable hard drive and buried it here” Kara admitted.

Alex’s eyes widened “Seriously?!” she asked in disbelief “Why not tell me?” she asked.

Kara smiled “Because I couldn’t, Maggie was around with Kate and as much as I love them both… I just think its best if we keep this between us until the hard drive is decrypted” she said.

Alex narrowed her eyes “Hold on… do you… suspect Maggie?” Alex asked.

“Lets just say, the only person I trust is you… until the hard drive is decrypted and it shows Maggie is not involved, it best to play it safe” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “Ok, agreed” she said as she re-buried the box and followed Kara “Ok now where?” she asked.

“There” Kara pointed before cringing in pain.

Alex instantly became concerned “Ok, sit down and take deep breaths, I’ll find the hard drive” she said.

Kara nodded her head and she sat down allowing Alex to work, minutes passed and Alex continued to dig though she had grown sweaty, she removed her shirt and now stood in her black vest that clung to her body because of the sweat, her muscles very distinct for Kara to admire and her chest heaving making Kara lick her lips as she imagined Alex’s breasts.

Alex could feel Kara’s gaze and she smirked as she stopped digging “Ok, I’ve dug this hole to my waist and I am not finding anything” she said “Are you sure this is where you buried it?” she asked.

Kara hummed as she stroked her chin “Now you mention it, I seem to remember I buried it in the capsule” Kara admitted as she pulled the hard drive from her jacket that was laying beside her, she slipped it off whilst watching Alex dig.

Alex stood there stunned before growling “You had me digging… for nothing”

Kara grinned “Not for nothing… this was for my benefit” she said with a lustful smirk.

Alex tossed the shovel aside “Why you…” she climbed out of the hole she dug and she pounced on to Kara and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Kara shrieked in laughter as she tried to escape Alex but Alex was relentless as she tickled Kara endlessly, soon the tickle assault came to an end as Kara soon rolled over and straddled Alex’s lap,

Alex smiled up at Kara and soon Kara closed the gap, her lips instantly moving in sync with Alex’s lips, Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as the kiss remained loving and gentle, sliding her tongue over the bottom lip of Kara’s lips, Alex’s permission to enter Kara’s mouth was answered as Kara parted her lips and without missing a beat Alex’s tongue slid into Kara’s mouth.

The kiss deepened and it became a full on passionate and intense make out session as the sun began to set in the distance.

Kara broke the kiss and they were both panting messes from the need for air, Alex smiled “We better check in to a motel” Alex said.

“Ok but… no sex… I’m still not 100% recovered” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “I promise, just snuggling… I want to do this properly” she replied.

“Properly… we’ve been married since we were kids” Kara joked.

Alex laughed as they headed back to the car after filling the hole Alex had dug, throwing the shovel in the trunk along with her blazer, Alex put her shirt back on as Kara got into the passenger side.

Though Kara had plans when Alex fell asleep… she planned to have a nice conversation with Lucy Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Whilst Alex sleeps Kara leaves the motel and pays Lucy a visit and some old CIA training comes into play when she finds herself on the receiving end of another assassination attempt... leading her to suspect that Maggie is involved.
> 
> After all… the only person she told where she was going with Alex; was Maggie.
> 
> (Do not worry though, Maggie isn't evil in this but instead she made a mistake in telling the wrong person)


	10. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pays Lucy Lane a visit and winds up on the receiving end of another assassination attempt.

Alex was in the shower whilst Kara was laying in bed, she had called Maggie earlier and told her that she was in Midvale with Alex to visit somebody and to not tell anyone but unknown to Kara that Maggie trusted the wrong person with the information, Alex came out of the bathroom and smiled as she came out dressed in her pyjama’s.

“I feel better after that shower” Alex said as she lay on the bed, “so are you going to get in your pyjama’s?” she asked.

Kara smiled “Get some sleep, I need to do something… do you mind if I borrow your laptop?” she asked.

“Sure” Alex replied “The Password is ‘MyKara123’” Alex said as she got her head down.

When Alex fell asleep Kara opened the laptop and typed in the password to log in and she accessed the registry for Midvale, she found what she was looking for… the address of Lucy Lane, Kara got to her feet and she smiled as she looked at Alex before she tucked her in and planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek, Alex shifted and moaned Kara’s name but did not wake up.

Kara grabbed the keys to the sedan and she headed out, driving to Lucy Lane’s address though she had no idea she was being tailed at that moment, pulling the car up to the house Kara climbed out and walked over towards the front door as a black windowless van pulled up on the opposite side of the street.

Knocking the door Kara waited patiently when she heard the door being unlocked before it opened and Lucy stood before her looking shocked “Kara… what are you doing h…?” she was about to ask when all of a sudden Kara’s fist connected with her nose causing her to stumble back.

Stepping inside Kara closed and locked the door behind her “Now we can talk” she said.

“Are you crazy?!” Lucy demanded in shock as her blood poured from her nose which was no doubt broken.

“Crazy? No but pissed off? Yes” Kara replied “Because of you; me and Alex were apart from each other for far too long” she spat.

Lucy froze “A-Alex?” she asked as she paled instantly.

“Yeah, Alex… the woman I loved who you told me was dead all because you wanted her for yourself” Kara punched her again.

Lucy fell back onto the couch clutching her nose and she whimpered as Kara stood before her with her arms folded, Lucy looked at Kara with blood running down her nose “I loved Alex… yet all she cared about was ‘Her precious Kara’” Lucy spat hatefully.

“So what… you told me she was dead in hopes that when she woke up she would be with you?” Kara asked.

“Yes… but all she wanted was you” Lucy said as she clutched her nose.

Kara was about to speak when she saw a shadow run past the curtained window and Kara looked, the sound of the dog barking outside drew her attention next and she looked at the window before looking at Lucy “Are you expecting anyone?” Kara asked.

Lucy shook her head “No” she replied looking confused “The neighbours dog ‘Jessie’ doesn’t usually get like this at this time of the night” soon the lights went out and Lucy squeaked “What’s happening?” she asked confused.

Kara grabbed Lucy by her hair “Anyone else in the house?” she asked.

“No, just me” Lucy replied.

“Good” Kara said as she opened the door and shoved Lucy into the closer “Get down and shut your mouth” she ordered before slamming the door closed, Kara drew her gun and pulled the slide back to load it and she grabbed one of the carving knives from the chopping block in the kitchen.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention and she took cover behind the door of the kitchen, holstering her gun she gripped the knife tight and waited as she heard movement, peaking around the door Kara saw the man wearing night vision goggles and holding an assault rifle.

He moved further into the house and closed in on the kitchen and Kara readied herself behind the kitchen door and once the man was within the door Kara launched into action, slamming the door into the man hard and pinned him against the doorframe, slamming the kitchen knife into his chest Kara saw movement coming for the back door of the kitchen so grabbing his rifle she aimed and fired killing the 2nd man instantly.

All hell broke loose then, multiple men converged on the house as Kara grabbed one of the flashbangs knowing they were no doubt wearing night vision and she pulled the pin and threw it hard, two men entered and got blinded by the flashbang going off in front of their goggles.

Kara jumped out and fired her gun killing both the blinded men, more men converged on the house front and back and an all out war behind with Kara in the centre, making her way upstairs Kara kept their attention, using moves she picked up from her time in Nanda Parbat Kara fought a long and gruelling battle.

Though she was still sore from the wounds she received from when the safehouse was shot up, she was impressively holding her own against the onslaught of men, though she began wished Alex was with her so she dialled the emergency code Alex told her about.

Alex was startled by her phone buzzing and she grabbed her phone only to find it was the emergency code from Kara’s phone, grabbing her gun and the 2 clips she had, she ran out and commandeered the first car she could find.

Kara in the meantime was beginning to suspect Maggie of being involved with the Syndicate, seeing as how she was the only one who knew the truth about where she was.

A few minutes later Kara had finally killed enough but she was out of ammo and there was still one man left of the team that was sent to kill her, she found herself cornered in the main bedroom and the man laughed as he aimed his gun and prepared to shoot her.

Until 2 gunshots rang out and he fell to the floor dead, Kara looked confused until she saw Alex standing their in her Pyjama’s and oh boy did she look pissed off.

“Care to explain this?” Alex asked.

“I came here to see Lucy” Kara admitted.

“How did they find us anyway?” Alex demanded looking confused.

“I trusted the wrong person” Kara answered “I told Maggie”

Alex looked enraged “I’ll fucking kill her!” she spat “Are you ok?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “I’m fine, though sore” she admitted.

“Ok go to the car, I’ll go check on Lucy” Alex said.

Kara returned to the sedan and Alex checked on Lucy who was overjoyed and practically glowing at the sight of Alex… until Alex punched her in the face for keeping her and Kara apart for so long by telling Kara that she was dead.

The following morning:

Maggie woke up to a phone call, Kara was sleeping in the passenger seat and Alex was sitting on the hood of the car with the phone against her ear, when Maggie answered with a cheerful greeting “Hey Danvers, what’s up?” she asked.

“You bitch… I knew you couldn’t be trusted!” Alex spat angrily.

Maggie looked stunned “What… what are you talking about?” she asked.

“Kara told you we were in Midvale and she told nobody else, so explain how another hit team from the syndicate came out here and attacked Kara?!” Alex was livid “I barely got to her in time”

“Are you seriously accusing me of betraying Kara?” Maggie asked in disbelief.

“Well what other option is there Maggie… Kara told only you that we were out in Midvale; so either you told somebody or you sent that team” Alex replied.

Maggie gulped heavily “I only told one person” she replied.

“Who?!” Alex growled.

“The Captain… mine and Kara’s boss” she replied.

“So you told him where Kara was?” Alex asked in disbelief “Why?”

“Well I thought he would need to know in case he tried to contact Kara” Maggie replied.

“Maggie Sawyer… you fucking screwed us and nearly got Kara killed” Alex stated, “Next time keep your mouth shut!” she hung up and sat on the hood of the car.

Alex nodded her head knowing what she needed to do, they needed to go off the grid and far out of the way of the city and there was only one place that nobody beside Alex and Kara knew about.

The cabin where Alex and her parents vacationed when she was a kid and a few times Kara joined them on those vacations.

Though it was even better since Alex had it upgraded by the CIA.

It was best to remain off the grid… until Winn decrypted the data from the Hard Drive.

Besides… what’s more romantic than a cabin by the lake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Alex and Kara arrive at the cabin and Kara gets a shock hat the new upgraded version of the cabin, awkwardness ensues as Kara and Alex discuss sleeping arrangements but Alex is determined to take the guest room until Kara is 100%.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Cabin Love Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex arrive at the cabin leading to a chat.

Alex pulled the car to a stop and she gently nudged Kara, Kara snorted as she was disturbed from her dream and she blinked the sleep from her eyes before she focused on the cabin “Where… where are we?” Kara asked confused expecting to be at Alex’s apartment in National City.

“You don’t recognise this place?” Alex asked though looking at Kara expecting her to remember.

It took a couple of seconds but soon she recognised the cabin before her, it was the cabin she would often vacation with Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah and where they to play house together, Kara smiled before looking confused “It looks different” she said.

Alex nodded her head in response “The CIA made some improvements” she said as she got out of the car and grabbed their bags that she had packed before picking Kara up from the hospital.

Kara looked at Alex and saw that she was still tensed up “Are you angry with me?” she asked.

Alex shrugged “Half angry at you but the other half I am pissed at Maggie” she replied “She didn’t send that team after you, she trusted the wrong person” she admitted.

“Who?” Kara asked.

“Your captain” Alex answered.

Kara clenched her eyes shut tight and she sighed heavily wondering how she could be so blind.

“Well we’ll find out eventually, I’ll send the files to Winn and have him decrypt it” Alex said as she dumped the bags inside “In the mean time we stay here, don’t call Maggie or Kate” she said before looking to Kara “Hold on” she said stopping Kara at the doorway.

Kara looked confused “What… why?” she asked.

Alex walked over to Kara and smirked “I must carry you over the threshold” she said before she picked Kara up bridal style and she carried her over the threshold and into the cabin, kicking the door shut behind her, Kara’s arms were wrapped around Alex’s shoulders as Alex carried her inside.

Once Alex set Kara back onto her feet Alex walked over to the bookcase and pressed the red book, slowly the bookcase slid up revealing a white room with computers, guns and gadgets, Kara was staring with her mouth hanging open, grabbing the hard drive Alex plugged it in to the computer and she typed at the keyboard.

Soon Winn appeared on the screen with a smile “Hey Alex” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Winn, I’m sending you the encrypted data from the Hard Drive for you to work on” Alex said.

Winn nodded his head “Ok, send it my way and I’ll get to work on it” he replied.

Alex typed at the keyboard and she sent the data to Winn “Send the results to me when you’re finished” she said.

“Ok” Winn replied before he vanished off the screen, Alex walked out of the room and the bookcase slid back down again and the safe room was sealed up.

Kara stood there in shock before nodding her head “Damn” she said.

Alex chuckled softly before grabbing their bags “Ok, I’ll take the bags into the bedroom” she said.

“Uh actually… can you put my bag in the guest room?” Kara asked as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Alex was stunned, she expected Kara would want to sleep in the same bed considering they were now together and kissed “Oh… uh ok” she said though hurt that Kara didn’t want to sleep with her.

Kara smiled “I just… I think we should keep a wall between us until I am 100%, I’m in no condition for us to have sex” she said.

Alex smiled though she knew there was more to Kara’s request to being in the spare bedroom but she decided not to press her about it, she wanted Kara to be comfortable so she led Kara to the guest room, after making sure Kara was comfortable in the guest room Alex returned to the main bedroom where she collapsed on the bed.

The night was silent and both Alex and Kara remained in their own beds but unable to sleep without the other close to them, Alex was worried about Kara but she didn’t want to push her because she was not yet fully healed up, Alex could tell Kara was still sore from the wounds.

Kara got up from her bed and walked to the mirror, slowly she unbuttoned her pyjama shirt and looked at her wounded body, the scars beginning to form from the bullet wounds she received and she began to feel self-conscious and insecure about her body at the mere sight of the ugly scars.

She knew Alex wouldn’t care about the scars, but Kara couldn’t help but be disgusted by the sight of the wounds but she realised Alex deserved the truth about why she was hesitant to be in bed with her.

Buttoning her shirt up Kara left the bedroom and knocked on Alex’s door “Alex, you up?” she asked.

Alex smiled as she sat up “Yeah, come in” she gently called to the closed door.

Kara opened the door and with a smile she closed the door “Can we talk?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Sure” she replied as she sat up and crossed her legs as Kara joined her on the bed.

Kara looked as if she was having an internal debate but soon she began “The reason I am putting off having sex with you recently, it’s not because I’m not fully healed and still sore” she said as before taking a deep breath “Its because I’m scared” she said.

Alex took Kara’s hand “Hey, its ok and I told you… I want to do this properly, I want to take you on date, I want to show you how much I utterly and completely love you” Alex responded.

Kara smiled tearfully “I know, but fuck doing it properly… we’ve been apart for too long” she said.

Alex giggled and she nodded her head “Ok, but why are you scared?” she asked.

Slowly Kara unbuttoned her shirt and Alex could only watch as Kara slipped her pyjama shirt off and tossed it aside, Alex’s eyes lingered on the ugly scars from the multiple bullet wounds that littered Kara’s body, the scars still forming and healing, guilt filled Alex’s every nerve and her eyes watered at the memory of Kara’s bloodied body on the floor.

Slowly she reached out and gently grazed her finger tips over the forming scars causing Kara to hiss and Alex quickly withdrew her fingers “I’m sorry” she whispered.

Kara blushed as she shook her hand “No… it doesn’t hurt with you, your hands are just cold” she said.

Alex chuckled and she blew on her hands before doing what she did before, gently running her fingers over Kara’s forming scars as Kara sat before her, Kara smiled tearfully “I was scared that you’d be disgusted by my scars” she admitted.

Shaking her head “You are beautiful Kara… you always will be” Alex whispered and soon she pulled Kara in and planted a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips, Kara smiled into the kiss as she kissed Alex in return, the kiss remained slow and gentle as Alex’s tongue slid across Kara’s bottom lip, seeking permission to enter Kara’s mouth with her tongue.

The permission was granted and Kara opened her mouth to accept Alex’s eager tongue, the kiss began to heat up, both Alex and Kara moaning as their tongues danced and duelled as one, Kara’s hands gripping Kara’s hair as she deepened the kiss into a more passionate and fierce kiss, both getting carried away as Alex fell back until her head hit the pillow pulling Kara on top of her without breaking the kiss.

Alex’s hand roamed Kara’s topless body and her hand grazed the worst of the scars and that caused Kara to break the kiss and hiss in pain.

“Oh god… I’m sorry” Alex whispered tearfully.

“Shut up and kiss me!” Kara replied and she pulled Alex back into a more passionate and aggressive kiss, both lost in their love and their pent-up lust,

They had been kept apart for too long… tonight; Kara’s insecurities, the syndicate and the betrayal of the NCPD could go to hell.

Tonight, Alex and Kara would make love for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kara and Alex make love all night long for their first time, the following morning Alex's treats Kara to breakfast in bed but Kara has other ideas... after the best way to heal is sex (3 parts)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Cabin Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex make fierce and intense love for the very first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to say thank you all for reading this story, your comments are greatly appreciated and inspires me to continue.
> 
> Posted this about 5:51am so now I can enjoy my Birthday.

Alex broke the kiss and she roughly yanked her own pyjama top off and tossed it aside before kissing Kara, the kiss was full of unspoken love and lust with a fierce intensity as Kara and Alex’s tongues battled for dominance, swallowing each other’s moans as they rolled about in the bed, outside all that could be heard was the gentle swishing of the lake, the boat gently bumping against the wooden dock.

Kara got on top of Alex and broke the kiss, roughly pinning Alex to the bed Kara smirked “Allow me” she said and she moved lower, gripping the top of Alex’s pyjama pants Kara motioned for Alex to lift her hips, Alex arched her back and raised her hips allowing Kara to pull her pyjama pants and toss them aside along with Alex’s boxer’s.

Alex was already throbbing and fully erect as Kara ran her tongue along the underside of Alex’s cock, her tongue tasting every inch making Alex moan as her eyes rolled back and her eyelids fluttered closed, Kara smiled before she wrapped her mouth around the head of Alex’s girl cock.

“Ooooh fuck” Alex moaned out as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, Kara kept her movements slowly as she savoured every inch of Alex’s hard member with her tongue, Kara pulled back and Alex’s cock slid out of her mouth.

“Mmm you taste so good” Kara whispered, Alex gripped Kara’s hair and yanked her hard forcing her cock hard back into Kara’s mouth, Kara moaned as she eagerly took Alex’s thick length into her mouth and she bobbed her head along Alex’s length making Alex moan in response as her hips bucked and she fucked Kara’s mouth until she was hitting the back of Kara’s throat causing Kara to gag loudly.

Spit dripping from Kara’s mouth as Alex fucked her eager mouth, the lewd noises of Kara gagging and moaned as she took Alex’s cock, seeing Kara take her whole length drove Alex mad with lust, she wanted nothing more than to make love to Kara all night long and make Kara cum screaming her name until she could barely walk.

Soon Alex could no longer contain herself and she arched her back and cried out as she shot her load into Kara’s eager mouth, Kara pulled away and she wiped the spit and come that was dripping from her mouth before she got undressed until they were both fully naked on the bed, Alex rolled them both over until she was on top and she decided to returned the favour by putting her tongue to work, going lower Alex settled between Kara’s thighs and she grinned.

Kara moaned as she gripped and pulled Alex’s hair, Alex’s tongue working Kara pussy hungrily and without mercy, Kara held on to Alex’s hair as Alex’s tongue worked her pussy, Kara’s moans became even more lewd and dirty, spitting aggressive words out as she demanded more from Alex, hearing Kara speak like this was a major turn on for Alex and she continued to tongue fuck and tease Kara.

Soon Kara arched her back and screamed, the screams echoed throughout the surrounding forest and across the lake as Kara rode out her orgasm as Alex drank up Kara’s juices that squirted into her mouth, moaning as she lapped away greedily before pulling back “Mmm tastes like heaven” Alex whispered.

Kara panted and chuckled before she pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss, the taste of Kara’s juices in Alex’s mouth and the taste of Alex’s cum in Kara’s mouth mixed as they ignited in another fierce and passionate kiss, after a while Alex pulled back and she smiled as she gripped her still hard cock and pressed it against Kara’s pussy lips.

Kara smiled and gripped hold of Alex’s shoulders tight before nodding her head giving Alex the all clear to do it, soon Alex pushed her hips forward and her cock pushed its way inside Kara, Kara arched back and cried out as she felt Alex’s member push inside her, her insides clenching around Alex’s member nice and tight making Alex moan in response.

“Fuck” Kara bit down on Alex’s shoulder causing Alex to hiss in pain and she stilled, waiting for Kara to give her the go ahead to continue, after a while Kara remained unmoving until she finally nodded her head and allowed Alex to continue.

Alex moved slow and careful, making sure as not to hurt Kara until Kara told her it was ok to speed up, moving slow and careful Alex moaned as Kara’s insides tightened up around her cock, Kara nodded her head as she panted for Alex to speed up and fuck her harder.

Grinning like a maniac Alex nodded her head and she began to speed up, thrusting harder and faster and their moans and grunts were all that filled the room besides the lewd noise of their bodies slapping together, Kara scratched Alex’s back as she clung to Alex whilst Alex thrust her hips and pounded Kara’s pussy with her cock.

The night went on and neither Alex nor Kara wanted to stop, so many years apart and putting off having sex made Alex and Kara both incredibly horny for one another, Alex and Kara fucked all night in multiple positions, their bodies glistening with sweat and their hair a wild mess and soaked from the sweat, the stench in the room was a mixture of their sweat and cum.

Alex was like an animal, she grunted and growled with every position she fucked Kara in and Kara took it greedily, kissing and sucking at each other’s tits as Alex pounded her pussy hard and fast, the bed shook violently and the headboard repeatedly slammed into the wall, the lamp got knocked over in the intense love making and it smashed on the ground.

Kara’s screams as she and Alex came together echoed throughout the woods and across the lake until they finally had enough, both exhausted from the intensity of their lovemaking session caused them both to fall back onto the mattress and fall asleep, their bodies sticking to each other from the cum and sweat they were coated.

Both drifting to sleep with idiotic smiles on their faces.

The following morning:

Kara woke up and she was grinning like a maniac until she saw Alex was gone, soon she began to fear the worst until Alex walked in with a trey of toast, 2 mugs of coffee, 2 bottles of water and with a cheerful smile Alex sat down and handed Kara the trey before climbing back under the covers.

“Breakfast in bed… Alex, you shouldn’t have” Kara teased with a flirtatious wink.

Alex beamed “Well after everything recently… you deserve it” she replied.

“After last night… believe me I am more than satisfied” Kara replied lustfully before grabbing one of the bottles of water “What’s this, some weird kink of yours?” Kara asked with a teasing grin.

“Hydration is the enemy” Alex replied as she grabbed her bottle of water “Because I am so not done with you” she said.

“Good because I got a lot more rounds left in me” Kara replied lustfully.

“Ok really” Alex started kissing Kara’s shoulder, then her collarbone and finally she began kissing and suckling on Kara’s neck.

“Mmmm yes” Kara moaned out as she gripped the trey tight as Alex continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

“Good, because I plan to use every surface of this place to make you scream” Alex replied.

Soon the trey was thrown roughly to the side and the coffee and the toast lay on the floor as Kara straddled Alex’s lap, her hands gripped Alex’s hair as she teased Alex’s thick member which was hardening and ready for more.

Both Alex and Kara were hungry but not for breakfast… but for each other.

They planned to use every inch of this cabin… starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Kara and Alex use every surface of the cabin for their lust, afterwards they have a romantic picnic under the stars.


	13. Cabin Love Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara enjoy the cabin and spend a romantic picnic under the stars.

It started in the bedroom, Alex pistoned her hips aggressively as she fucked Kara good and hard, Kara’s tits bouncing as Alex fucked her body into the bed, the bed rocking and squeaking in response to the brutal pounding Alex was giving Kara, Kara’s legs were wrapped around Alex’s hips tight as she clawed Alex’s back up red raw but Alex didn’t care, she was too busy making sure Kara screamed her name so loud that it echoed to the other side of the lake.

Kara grunted and moaned as she took Alex’s cock inside her greedy pussy, her walls clenching up tight making Alex go harder and faster, determined to make Kara come for her, Kara’s orgasm got closer as Alex fucked her hard and aggressively and Kara demanded for it, the lewd noise of Alex’s shaft pounding Kara soaked pussy, Kara soon arched back and screamed as she hit her orgasm and she felt her insides clench and release as her juices squirted over Alex’s cock.

Next Alex pulled Kara from the bed pushed Kara against the door, Kara smirked as she raised her right leg and hooked it around Alex’s hips, Alex smiled as she pressed the tip of her cock against Kara’s pussy lips and she roughly slammed her way inside her, Kara cried out in response to Alex’s rough entry, gripping Alex’s shoulder tight enough to bruise her.

Alex groaned as she felt how tight and wet Kara was and still gagging for a good fucking, Kara pulled Alex into a fiercely intense kiss and Alex began to piston her hips, Kara’s back slammed against the wooden door causing it to shake as Alex fucked Kara hard and fast, Kara held on tight to Alex and she cried out in pleasure.

“Oh god!” Kara cried as Alex slammed her entire length inside Kara’s greedy pussy, taking every inch of Alex’s hard member Kara bucked her hips to match Alex’s movements, the door shook as Kara was fucked against it hard with Alex Pistoning her hips aggressively, driving her cock hard and deeper inside Kara.

Their bodies baked in sweat, the lewd noise of their soaked bodies slapping together filled the room, the stench was nothing but sweat and sex making Kara and Alex even more horny, so many years apart and now they planned to make up for lost time.

Alex and Kara rode out their orgasms as Alex shot her load into Kara, soon Alex pulled out and she carried Kara into the kitchen and set her down on the kitchen counter in the centre of the kitchen, Alex quickly dashed back to the bedroom and grabbed the 2 water bottles and after a quick gulp of water from their bottles, Kara pulled Alex into another intense kiss.

Alex wasted little time as she drove her cock back inside Kara, the cabin was filled with the moans and cries of pleasure as Alex fucked Kara every which way she knew how with Kara panting and moaning heavily and demanding to be fucked harder and faster with Alex happily obliging.

Oral, missionary, sideways, doggy and cowgirl; the girls fucked with an intense aggression towards one another, their passion for each other burning hotter than the sun.

By the end of it though Alex and Kara were spent, both exhausted to the point of staggering back into the bedroom, every surface of the cabin coated in their sweat and cum, Kara and Alex were both soaked and exhausted and soon they passed out into a deep sleep clinging to each other, their sweaty bodies causing them to stick to one another.

Both wearing idiotic grins on their faces.

The following morning was spent in bed, still exhausted from their earlier activities and neither Kara nor Alex had the strength to get out of bed, also they were both far too comfortable to extract themselves from each other.

The evening though they got out of bed and cleaned up the mess they caused but not before having separate showers, Kara could not stop the beaming smile on her face, her feelings for Alex deepened with every smile Alex sent her way, Kara was happy that they were going to spend time together alone in the cabin away from the city.

As long as they were together everything was perfect though she knew the fireworks would begin as soon as they got back, the syndicate was getting more powerful with each day and now the commissioner was planning something else, her revenge against whoever it was that beat her son into a coma.

Kara grew worried about Alex, but Alex told her not to worry because that was something they needed not to worry about for now, the night went on and Alex and got everything ready.

Kara was in the bedroom she shared with Alex, she was reading her book when Alex called her from outside, getting up from the bed Alex looked out of the bedroom window and sure enough there she was, Alex Danvers standing beside a blanket with a picnic basket and a bucket full of ice with a bottle of wine in it.

“Wow… so romantic” Kara teased.

Alex smiled “Well it’s a nice night, I wanted to treat you” she replied.

Kara beamed “Ok, I’ll be out now” she said before she headed out the bedroom and joined Alex outside, Alex and Kara lay on the blanket under the stars with a glass of wine, Kara looked up at the twinkling stars overhead and she smiled when she saw a shooting star flying overhead.

Alex smiled as she looked at Kara “Make a wish” she said as she held Kara close to her.

Kara locked eyes with Alex and she smiled lovingly as she shook her head “Don’t need to, I got everything I need right here” she replied.

That response earned a gentle and loving kiss from Alex, Kara moaned softly and soon they settled back down and began to eat their sandwiches and drink their wine, Kara sighed contended as she rested her head on Alex’s chest “This is so lovely” she whispered.

“You deserve the best Kara” Alex whispered her reply as the 2 closed their eyes.

Kara smiled as she took Alex’s hand and pulled her to her feet before pulling her down towards the wooden dock, once they reached the end Kara let go of Alex’s hand and she turned to face Alex with a smile, slowly gripping the bottom of her shirt Kara closed her eyes and she pulled it off over her head revealing breasts to Alex.

Alex bit her lip as Kara undressed before her, she could feel the blood rushing between her legs and felt her cock getting harder as Kara kicked her panties off before stepping back closer to the edge of the dock and with a wink Kara turned and dived into the water, Alex walked to the edge and watched as Kara broke the surface and smirked at Alex.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Kara asked.

Alex wasted no time getting undressed and once she was free from her clothes she dived into the water, Kara and Alex swam in the lake and kissed with a gentle and loving passion, Kara wrapped her legs around Alex, deepening the kiss as they floated there in the lake.

Alex broke the kiss first and gazed into Kara's eyes "I love you Kara Zorel"

Kara smiled tearfully "I love you too Alex Danvers"

They knew they would have to go home and face the syndicate but until Winn finished decrypting the data from the hard drive… they would enjoy being together.

Because together they were stronger… together they were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Winn gets back to Kara and Alex about the decryption and the results reveal Maggie is not involved with the syndicate but they make a shocking discovery about the New Mayor: Former U.S. Colonel Haley.
> 
> (Wanted her to be the main villain because I hate her after what happened in that last episode of Supergirl... it broke my heart and I swear they better give Alex her memory back or I will stop watching it)


	14. Decryption Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a talk about their relationship before Winn gets back to Alex with the results.

A whole week had passed and there was no news from Winn about the decryption process, leaving Kara and Alex to enjoy their romantic time at the cabin by the lake where they would go and relax on the boat, go fishing, swimming and finally go hiking though the woods hand in hand, Alex never wanted to go back to the city and neither did Kara… in fact neither of them wanted to go back to their jobs.

Alex was even considering quitting and walking away from the CIA world, she was not into that life anymore, she just wanted to be with Kara; get married and have a family someday, Kara was also eager to forget her career in the NCPD to be with Alex and grow old and raise a family with her, the idea of marrying Alex made Kara giddy inside and she couldn’t remove the grin on her face.

But it was too early to even consider the stage of getting married, they wanted to take it slow and go on dates and then get married though they never exactly talked about what they wanted for their relationship.

Until today.

Alex and Kara were sitting on the couch snuggled up in each other’s arms, Alex decided though it was time for them to have the talk so sitting up Alex took Kara’s hand into her own and she sat there with a smile “Kara… you mean everything to me; you’re beautiful, loving and so caring to everyone” Alex started off

Kara smiled “Aww thanks” she replied.

Alex chuckled “I love you, with all of my heart and soul and I want nothing more than to be with you” she said.

“Alex, you’re starting to scare me now… what’s wrong?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled as she shook her head “Nothing is wrong, I just feel like we need to discuss where this is heading” she said.

“I agree… ok, where do you want to go with this” Kara said confidently.

“I want more Kara, not just sex but I need something more, I want to wake up every morning seeing your face, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, I want to stand at the alter and see you walk down the aisle to me, Kara… you are more than the love of my life, you are my life and the one I want to hold onto and cherish for the rest of my life” Alex finished.

Kara’s tears fell and she gave a sobbed chuckle and she nodded her head “Alex, I want it all with you, marriage, kids… I want to grow old and die with you” she said “You are always in my mind and in my heart” she said as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Alex pulled Kara into a kiss that was gentle and loving, their hands resting on each other until finally Kara and Alex were interrupted by Alex’s phone buzzing.

Alex broke the kiss and grabbed her phone, looking at the screen Alex sighed heavily “It’s Winn, he’s decrypted the drive’s data” he said.

Kara nodded her head though she was still nervous about finding out if Maggie was involved or not but she was also nervous about finding out if her captain was involved but she followed Alex into the hidden room where the computer was and Alex activated it, Winn had already sent the results to her.

Alex pulled it up “Ok it’s as you suspected, the encrypted data has every known member of Cadmus on it”

Kara closed her eyes tight “Is… Maggie on there?” she asked.

Alex smiled “Nope… Maggie is not on this” she said but soon her smile faded “Whoa… but according to this, the new Mayor of the city is” she said.

“Wait… the former U.S Colonel Haley?” Kara asked completely shocked.

“Yeah” Alex replied before looking at Kara “Do you think that’s why they killed the old Mayor… so they could put her in office?” she asked.

Kara looked in deep thought “It was strange, during the election there were multiple opponents better suited for the job until they all dropped out” Kara admitted “They looked pretty scared at the announcement too?” she said.

Alex looked ready to break the bad news “Kara… there are many NCPD detectives on this list too, including the precinct captain” she said.

Kara closed her eyes “Anyone from A.I. on there?” she asked.

“Nope” Alex replied as she shook her head “So what now?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Now… I go home, this needs to end” Kara replied.

Alex grabbed the evidence “J’onn is sending a team down here as we speak, it’ll take them a few hours to get here” she said as she grabbed her coat before focusing on Kara “Everything will be fine” she said with a comforting smile.

“I hope you are right” Kara said with a smile before pulling Alex into a tender kiss.

Alex took Kara’s hand “So about what we were talking about… are you sure this is what you want, to be with me?” she asked.

Kara smiled “More than anything Alex… when this is over I’ll even transfer to Washington P.D.” Kara said.

Alex’s eyes widened as the happiness she felt when hearing those words but then it faded “But… what about your job and your family?” she asked.

“Alex… when this is over, you’ll have to go back to Washington… right?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded her head “Well yeah but we can make the long-distance work” she said though she didn’t want long-distance, she wanted Kara by her side.

“Alex… I want to be with you, besides when Cadmus is taken down… anyone not involved but is still benefitting from them and their business’s is going to seriously pissed” Kara said.

Alex’s worry was cranked up to a thousand “Ok… you got a seriously good point” she said before grabbing the keys “you ready?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Then let’s go” she said before they headed out the door.

Alex and Kara jumped back in the car and Alex pulled away and drove from the cabin, heading back to the city whilst Kara contacted Maggie.

Maggie answered the phone “Kara… what the hell is going on?” she asked “Where are you?”

“Are you in a secure place?” Kara asked.

“Well yeah, the captain ran out of here like a bat out of hell along with a bunch of other NCPD detective and SWAT” Maggie answered.

“Maggie listen to me, the Captain and those SWAT members and detectives are corrupt, I have evidence that proves their being paid by Cadmus” Kara explained.

Maggie was stunned but it made sense “Damn it, so that’s how that team found you in Midvale” she realized “Damn it Kara I am so sorry” she said.

“What for?” Kara asked “You didn’t know” she said.

Maggie shook her head “No not that, the captain kept asking about the redacted information from your file concerning any family you have left… Kara; I told him about your aunt and her wife” she revealed.

Kara froze “You what?” she asked with horror in her eyes.

Alex looked worried “Kara… what is it what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Kara… I had no idea, I’m sorry” Maggie apologised.

“I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT CAT AND AUNT ASTRA!!!” Kara bellowed angrily.

“I know but the captain told me…” Maggie was cut off.

“I DON’T CARE, YOU PROMISED NEVER TO BRING THEM UP… YOU PROMISED YOU’D TAKE THE SECRET TO YOUR GRAVE!!!” and with that Kara hung up.

Alex looked worried “Kara… what’s going on?” she asked.

“We need to get to my Aunt Astra’s and her wife’s penthouse” Kara replied “Maggie told the captain about them and he’s heading there with Detectives and SWAT members” she said before looking around the sedan “PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE WEAPONS?!!!” she asked angrily.

“Yeah I got weapons on board” Alex replied.

“Good because I need a weapon” was all that Kara replied before falling silent.

But Alex could see… Kara was on the verge of panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Kara and Alex arrive in time to see that Cat and Astra are safe whilst the corrupt members of SWAT lay dead but 2 lives were lost protecting Astra and Cat; Maggie and Kate. Kara goes hunting for the wounded captain whilst Alex goes to her lockup for more weapons.


	15. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara return to the city, Kara deals with her traitorous captain once and for all but loses faith in her badge.

The Car skidded to a stop outside the penthouse building where Astra and Cat lived except, they were too late because the paramedics were already on scene and leaving, bullet holes riddling the walls but there was no sign of Astra and Cat, Kara stormed over to the bodies that the M.E. was zipping up and as she suspected… they were the corrupt members of SWAT and the corrupt detectives but one body was unaccounted for, the captain.

Walking over to the paramedic nearby Kara showed him her badge “Detective Kara Zorel, I’m looking for my aunt Astra and her wife” she said

The paramedic nodded his head “Oh their fine, they accompanied the wounded to National City General Hospital” he answered.

“Wounded?” Kara asked confused.

“Yeah, a Detective Maggie Sawyer and her wife… an Agent Kane” he said before walking away.

Kara felt guilt enveloping her, then she saw it… the blood trail leading away from the scene of the battle, Kara looked to Alex who was standing by the sedan “You got more weapons?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I got a lockup where I have stored weapons” she said.

“Ok… go and get some weapons, I’ll see you at National City General” Kara said.

Alex narrowed her eyes as she watched Kara load her gun “What are you going to do?” she asked.

“Somebody walked away from this fight… I’m going to correct that mistake” Kara said before storming off but not before planting a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Kara” Alex called out, Kara turned to Alex and smiled as Alex nodded “Be careful” she said.

“Always” Kara replied before she walked away towards the alley as Alex got into her car and drove off.

Kara followed the blood trail with her gun in hand, she could remember the pride on her captain’s face when he pinned the medal on her, now she knew it was all a lie… he was apart of the Cadmus Syndicate and now he was going to pay the price, the gloves were coming off, the syndicate changed the rules.

Walking around the corner Kara went deeper into the alley when she found him, the captain of her precinct laying on the ground with his back leaning against the wall, his hand on his stomach which was bleeding heavily from his bullet wounds.

Stalking into the alleyway, her shoulders hunched and her head hung low Kara moved closer with her gun in hand before raising it “Drop the gun captain!” she ordered aggressively.

“I can’t go to prison… I can’t do that to my family” the captain replied as he gripped his gun tight.

“You betrayed the NCPD, you betrayed the badge… for money!” Kara was not feeling merciful anymore.

“I’ve sacrificed everything to this job, my marriage… my kids don’t want to know me” he said as he looked to his gun.

“The badge demands sacrifices, to stand and protect the innocent people of this city” Kara replied with conviction “To bring hope and give them closure… this job is not quantified by what we lose, but in the lives we make better”

The captain scoffed “Innocent?” he spat “You know I’ve seen the worst of this city, there are no innocence… this whole city is a cesspool of corruption” he looked at her “One day… you will learn that fighting is futile” he said before gripping his gun tight “1 bullet left detective… I’ll think I’ll use it” soon he raised his gun and aimed and both guns fired, echoing through the alley before… silence.

National City General Hospital:

Alex was starting to get worried, Kara had not arrived yet and every attempt to call her had failed, Astra and Cat were getting treated for shock whilst Kate was still in surgery and Maggie was taking into one of the rooms having finished her surgery and she was resting up, Alex went to call Kara again but stopped when Kara walked through the door.

“Where have you been?!” Alex demanded as she pulled Kara into her arms “I’ve been trying to call you” she said.

Kara winced and she pulled out her phone “Yeah, the captain decided to make one last attempt to kill me” she said and she handed Alex the now destroyed phone with the bullet in the back of it.

Alex nodded her head and sighed in relief “Well it’s good to see your luck is back” she said.

Kara nodded her head though she looked troubled “Yeah” she whispered.

“Kara… what’s wrong?” Alex asked looking worried.

“The captain… he said something to me” Kara started “He told me that fighting… trying to make this city a better place is futile” she said “Is he right?” she asked.

“Kara… why would you think that?” Alex asked shocked that Kara would even consider that.

“Because I’ve been a cop in the NCPD for a while Alex… and in all that time I’ve never once made a difference, criminals are like weeds; take one down and more come up in its place, Every time I solve a crime, another pops up in it’s place and it doesn’t end” she said.

“So… what do you want to do?” Alex asked.

“This city needs to know everything” and with that said Kara walked towards her aunt Astra and Cat who tearfully hugged her.

When Alex looked at Kara she saw her handing the evidence of the corruption and the evidence about the Syndicate to Cat Grant who was the CEO of the number 1 news outlet in the whole city.

Kara visited Maggie and she smiled “I owe you” she said “You saved my aunt and her wife”

Maggie smiled “I had too… It was my fault” she said before narrowing her eyes “What about the captain?” she asked.

“Dead, he gave me no choice” Kara replied.

Maggie’s eyes widened in sheer panic and her machines monitoring her heartrate sped up “Oh my god… Kate, where’s Kate?” she asked.

Kara gently rested her hand on Maggie’s shoulders “Kate will be fine, she is out of surgery and is going to make a recovery though it will be a tough road for her” Kara explained.

Maggie and Kara sat there talking for a while before finally visiting time was over, when Kara left the room she was holding her badge in her hand, looking at it with sadness in her eyes Kara allowed a single tear to fall.

Alex walked up to her side “Are you… ok?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “This badge… represents everything I believed in, my life” she said before shaking her head “And now… all it represents is pain and betrayal” she clenched it tight as memories of the captain and the other corrupt cops betrayal ran through her brain, looking to Alex; Kara nodded her head “I’m done” she said as she tossed the badge aside to the ground “I’m done with this job… lets go home” she said as she walked hand in hand out of the hospital in silence.

The drive towards Alex’s apartment was filled in silence, Kara’s tears fell down her cheek after having lost faith in the badge and in the career she held deep, the betrayal of her captain and fellow NCPD detectives and SWAT members broke her and now she no longer believed in thing things she used to believe in.

Alex took Kara’s hand into her own as she drove and she squeezed her hand “It’s not over Kara, we can end the Syndicate… J’onn is already on his way out here with back up to provide support and we’ll take Cadmus and the commissioner down once and for all” Alex assured.

Kara turned to Alex and smiled but before she could speak though the car was hit hard in the side causing the sedan to spin out and flip over violently onto the roof before sliding to a stop.

Kara groaned painfully as she looked around trying to clear the fog from her eyes, looking to Alex; Kara could see Alex had a nasty gash on her forehead and it was bleeding badly, the sound of screeching tyres drew her attention and Kara looked at the truck that hit Alex’s sedan as it turned around and was aimed at Kara’s side of the car.

The engine of the truck roared to life as Kara struggled to reach for the M4 rifle in the back of the upside-down sedan.

The truck tires squealed to life as smoke rose from the spinning tyres as the truck charged towards the car.

Kara groaned as she struggled before she froze “Son of a…” Instead she grabbed her M9 Beretta from her shoulder holster and fired into the driver’s side of the windshield of the truck, the truck spun out of control and smashed head on into a parked car that was empty.

Sighing in relief Kara clutched her head “Alex” Kara called but no answer “You better not be dead otherwise I’ll fucking kill you myself” Kara growled as she managed to cut the seatbelt before crawling out of the wrecked car.

Without warning though Kara felt the sharp pain of somebody kicking her in the rib which was hurting like hell from the collision, Kara cried out as she was beaten violently by 2 men who were in the truck, Kara kept herself covered before she grabbed her knife and jammed it into one of the attacker’s legs, the man screamed in agony as Kara drew her handgun again and shot both her attackers in the heads.

When both men lay dead on the ground, Kara groaned heavily and she shook her head “I’m getting too old for this shit” she muttered before walking around to help the now conscious Alex out of the wrecked sedan.

Cadmus… was going to pay.

It was personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, slowly this story is drawing to a close, only a few more chapters left.
> 
> Next Chapter: The CIA arrive with J'onn J'onzz at the head to help take down Cadmus whilst, Alex goes after the Mayor whilst Kara faces off with the commissioner.


	16. Before the Endgame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have some fun in the closet before heading out to take down their targets.

After getting themselves checked over in the hospital; Alex and Kara received a message from J’onn informing them that he and the team had arrived at the designated location, Alex and Kara were picked up at the Hospital and taken to where J’onn was waiting for them both, Kara never asked but she was curious because the CIA never operated in the states but yet here they were now.

J’onn and his backup had brought a small arsenal of weapons and military personnel to back them up, Kara watched as Alex locked and loaded her weapons and she had to admit that she found the sight extremely arousing, seeing Alex wield a shotgun made core throb with need, clenching her legs tight together and biting her lip Kara looked at Alex and smiled “You know, during my time in CIA training, I remember being told that the CIA does not operate on U.S. soil” Kara said.

Before Alex could reply though J’onn joined them “This unit of the CIA was formed to investigate corruption amongst the police force and the city administration” J’onn explained.

Kara looked in realization “You mean Task Force X” she replied “I remember the directors of the CIA in talks about that during my time at Nanda Parbat” she remembered.

J’onn nodded his head “Yep, they passed the idea 2 years ago and I was assigned to direct this unit” he said.

Alex smiled at Kara “Ok so how are we going to do this?” she asked.

“You Alex will go with Alpha and Delta team and secure Mayor Haley” J’onn said.

Alex nodded her head “Ok, consider it done” she said.

J’onn looked to Kara “You will go with Charlie and Bravo team to secure the commissioner” he said.

Kara agreed with the orders and he walked away, Alex was looking worried as she looked at Kara “Uh… so, be careful” she pleaded softly.

“I’ll be fine, I promise” Kara assured as she took Alex’s hand and squeezed it tight before pulling Alex into a deep embrace, their lips eagerly meeting and devouring one another in a fierce and intense kiss, Kara moaned in response as she felt Alex’s tongue sliding over her lips seeking permission to enter Kara’s mouth which was granted without hesitating.

Kara and Alex moaned as their tongues met and duelled as their kiss became more intense, placing the gun down onto the table Alex pulled Kara towards closet behind them whilst the teams armed up, they had at least 2 hours before they were to move out and take down the 2 heads of Cadmus.

Alex locked the closet door behind them after she and Kara stepped inside and Alex pinned Kara against the wall, Kara aggressively worked Alex’s jeans and unzipped her before dropping to her knees.

Alex moaned as she felt Kara’s hungry mouth on her cock, Alex’s hands in Kara’s hair as Kara’s head bobbed along the fully erect shaft of Alex’s cock, licking her lips Alex watched as Kara took her thick length deep into her mouth, spit dripping down from her lips as she gagged loudly.

“Ooooh fuck” Alex moaned out softly as she kept her hands in Kara’s hair, Kara bobbed her head along Alex’s cock harder and faster, Alex knew it wasn’t going to be long before she would eventually cum, her cock was throbbing hard and her ball sack was swelling as she got closer to shooting her load into Kara’s greedy mouth.

Alex gripped Kara’s hair tighter and she let out a high pitched cry as she unloaded her thick cum into Kara’s greedy mouth, taking Alex’s hot seed in and swallowing it.

Alex smiled as she looked down at Kara with a smirk “Stand up, turn around and bend over” she ordered.

Slowly Kara obeyed the order and she turned around, unbuttoned her jeans and pushed it down to her ankles before bending over giving to give Alex a clear view of her ass but it wasn’t Kara’s ass that Alex wanted… it was Kara’s soaked pussy.

Slapping Kara’s ass softly Alex almost panicked went Kara froze but instead she was met with a lustful glare from Kara who looked at Alex with a come-hither look, licking her lips as she looked at Alex in the eyes, her gaze said everything… to come and fuck her.

Alex aligned the tip of her cock between Kara’s thighs until it was pressed against the soaked pussy lips of Kara Zorel, after a few teasing actions Kara growled and demanded to be fucked hard.

Alex happily obliged and she pushed her way inside Kara hard, Kara gripped the shelves beside her as Alex fucked her hard and fast, Kara’s inner walls tightening up around Alex’s cock becoming tighter, Alex moaned in response and she sped up her movements, fucking Kara hard and fast.

With every thrust Alex gave Kara bounced with her, riding the wave of pleasure Alex was giving her, she moved in time with Alex and Alex slapped her ass and gripped her hips tight, fucking Kara’s pussy harder and faster giving Kara everything she had and more, the shelves rattled as Kara gripped for dear life, her moans growing louder and more lewd as she spat out words Alex never thought she would here from Kara’s lips.

Hearing Kara talk so dirty to her was a huge turn on for Alex, as she heard Kara’s dirty talking Alex cried out as they hit their first orgasm and they came together, Alex and Kara though still had time for one more round, Kara turned around until she was facing Alex and Alex lifted her up, on instinct Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips.

Alex smirked as Kara wrapped her head around her hips but she leaned back and pressed against the wall with her hands palming the wall hard as she looked into Alex’s eyes with pure lust.

The closet thumped repeatedly with the noise of Kara being fucked into the wall by Alex, biting her lip hard Kara tried to silence her loud moans as Alex fucked her hard, pistoning her cock deep inside Kara, every thrust caused Kara’s back to slam against the wall hard causing Kara to grunt loudly.

J’onn was walking by the closet looking for Alex and Kara when he heard Kara screaming in ecstasy from behind the locked closet door, J’onn’s cheeks turned red and he jogged away completely embarrassed.

When Alex and Kara were finished and dressed, they went to find him but instead found that J’onn was highly embarrassed and blushing, Alex and Kara soon realized that J’onn must have heard them.

But soon the time came, Alex and her team got into the their trucks whilst Kara and her team got into theirs, looking to Alex once more Kara grabbed her knew phone that Alex gave her back at the hospital and sent Kara a text.

_Kara: I will always love you._

Alex smiled as she read the text and she shot a reply.

_Alex: I will always love you too, see you soon… my love”_

Kara and Alex were driven array with their mission at hand, unknown to them that Kara was about to walk into a battle against corrupt NCPD detectives and swat who are protecting the Mayor’s office.

For Kara… this was personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... 2 more chapters coming.
> 
> Next chapter: A battle erupts in the streets of National City and Kara faces the commissioner one more time in a gruelling battle.


	17. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces the commissioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, you're comments kept me going and I appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alex’s team personal closed off the area whilst Alex dragged the Mayor Haley out of her office, it was only a few members of Cadmus that was protecting her which made Alex worry about where the rest were hiding, she tried to call Kara but she found that she could not get through which made Alex worry even more.

And she was right to worry.

Because right now Kara was taking cover behind the truck with her head down with the team, the truck was right now being riddled with bullet holes as the commissioners personal army from other precincts were right now, members of SWAT, detectives and uniformed officers.

Kara saw one of the soldiers laying on the floor bleeding from his wound, tapping the soldiers shoulder Kara called out over the sound of gunfire “Lieutenant… cover me!” she called.

He nodded his head and he looked to his team “COVER FIRE!!!” he yelled out and soon they all opened fired, 4 enemies fell within the first seconds of the cover fire whilst Kara ran to the wounded soldiers side and pulled him to safety where the medic was waiting, loading her weapon Kara opened fired.

There was a loud gunshot and a soldier was killed instantly when a bullet shredded through his heart, Kara looked up “SNIPER!!!” she called out and the remaining soldiers got into cover as the sniper had them pinned, Kara looked at the building where the commissioner was hiding and she growled “I need to find a way in there” she muttered to herself.

The Lieutenant looked to the soldiers and made hand signals, one of them nodded and she turned to her follow soldiers and motioned for them to follow her and soon they went down the alley behind Kara whilst Kara and the others held down cover fire, the Lieutenant looked to Kara “Detective, there is nothing you can do here… go with them and go get the commissioner, we’ll keep this lot busy” he said.

Kara nodded her head and she poked up and fired her rifle killing 2 detectives before she turned and ran down the alley to catch up with the other soldiers, the soldiers cleared the route for her and she swung around to the rear entrance to the commissioners building.

Alex finally contacted the unit assigned to Kara and they informed her that Kara was going after the commissioner on her own, Alex was worried to the point of being frantic about Kara going after the commissioner alone.

In the meantime:

Kara kicked the door open to Rhea’s office when she was tackled hard causing them to stumble into the reception area and they tumbled over the desk causing Kara’s gun to fly from her hand, Kara kicked Rhea off her and made a dash for her gun but Rhea grabbed her hair and Yanked it hard causing Kara to cry as Rhea slammed her hard against the wall before punching Kara hard in the gut.

Coughing violently Kara doubled over in pain and Rhea smirked but Kara quickly recovered, grabbing Rhea by her head Kara rammed her head forward and slammed her forehead into Rhea’s nose, blood spurted from Rhea’s nose as she stumbled back, Kara growled before she charged at Rhea and they tumbled over the couch.

Alex in the meantime arrived with her team to provide backup for Kara and the team assigned to her, the team was still pinned down but the sniper was dealt with, Alex through was worried about Kara, Rhea’s back slammed against the window causing it to crack as the brutal fight between her and Kara escalated, Kara held nothing back and neither did Rhea, both landing ferocious punches to each other’s bodies.

Throwing Kara down hard onto the desk Rhea began strangling her, Kara gasped out trying to breathe as she struggled against Rhea’s firm grip on her throat, Rhea smirked sadistically as she strangled Kara, the darkness started to cloud Kara’s vision as Rhea strangled her with a sickening smirk.

Hands flailing wildly about on the desk Kara searched for the first object she could reach and hit Rhea over the head, Rhea yelped in pain as the blow forced her off Kara, once Rhea’s hands left her throat Kara coughed violently trying to get her breathing under control, falling to the floor still weak Kara regained her regular breathing but that was until Rhea kicked her hard in the ribs.

Kara was kicked by Rhea repeatedly making Rhea smirk in victory and she went to kick again but Kara grabbed her leg before the kick landed and she grabbed Rhea’s letter opener that was knocked to the floor during the struggle and jammed it into Rhea’s thigh.

Rhea screamed in agony as she worked the blade out of her thigh, Kara rose to her feet with a new purpose, chest heaving as she stood there covered in bruises and a bloody cheek and a cut lip “My turn bitch” she went at Rhea hard, punching her causing her to stumble back towards the window that was cracked earlier in the fight.

Kara advanced onwards and she threw more punches at Rhea which landed, blood flew from Rhea’s mouth as she tumbled backwards closer to the window, Kara kicked Rhea in the gut causing Rhea to tumble back into the window causing it to crack more.

Struggling to find her feet Rhea stood there against the window with a smirk “Poor… Kara… so alone… so weak… pathetic” Rhea taunted “You don’t have the guts to kill me” she spat.

Kara turned around and lowered her head, with a slow nod Kara span around and kicked Rhea hard causing her to slam against the weakened glass causing it to shatter and Rhea was sent plummeting to her death with a sickening thud.

Standing by the shattered window Kara looked over the edge and cringed as she looked at Rhea’s body laying on the steps in her own blood.

“Kara?!” Alex called as she ran into the office which was trashed from the fight and she saw Kara staggering over towards her, her left eye swollen, the right side of her mouth was cut, a bruise around her throat from when Rhea tried to strangle her and a cut on her cheek, now doubt Kara had other bruises on her body.

Alex dumped her weapon aside and she pulled Kara into her arms, her hand gently stroking Kara’s hair as Kara clung to her.

The NCPD detectives and officers apart of the syndicate was either dead or locked up along with their SWAT members and most of the higher members of the syndicate was also arrested or dead.

Kara was sitting in the back of the ambulance when Alex walked over to her “Hey” Alex greeted with a smile.

“Hey… so… what happens now?” Kara asked.

“Well the Task Force was created to investigate and take down corrupt officials with total immunity, though after today no doubt the directors will want to establish an oversight committee” Alex said with a shake of her head before focusing on Kara, gently caressing her bruised cheek gently “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Just want to go home and have a nice hot shower” Kara answered.

Alex smiled “Good idea, maybe I can scratch your back” she said.

Kara chuckled but hissed and cringed in pain “Oh don’t make me laugh, my body is barely holding together as it is” she said as she continued to painfully laugh.

Alex winced “Sorry” she replied.

J’onn decided to walk over and ask to talk to Kara in private, Alex nodded and she went to stand by the Sedan alone so she could re-join Kara’s side after J’onn was finished speaking to Kara.

“I’m very impressed with your work Kara, your bravery and skills from your CIA training is still sharp as ever” J’onn commented.

Kara smirked “If this is your way to ask me if I would consider re-joining the CIA, the answer is no” she said firmly.

“I want you to join Task Force X” J’onn admitted “There is still corruption out there, politicians and cops paid off, you still want to make a difference?” he asked “You’ll have total immunity to gather information as you see fit and eliminate the corruption with extreme prejudice… also you will have you own team” he finished.

Kara looked to Alex and she smiled “Give me time to think about it” she said “Right now I want to go home with the woman I love” she said.

Looking to Agent Vasquez “Agent Vasquez… drive Kara and Alex to the hospital and then take them home” she said.

Nodding her head, she replied with a firm “Yes sir” and with that she was gone.

Kara had a lot to think about but right now she needed to be with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Epilogue: Kara pays visit to the graves of her parents before making her decision about her future.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a decision about her life and the job offer, meanwhile trouble is brewing in Smallville Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this epilogue.

Kara sat outside of the now refurbished penthouse, it had been a few months since what happened and the city was still repairing from the damage, Kara was pulled out of her thoughts though when she saw Cat and her Aunt Astra, she lowered her head when she saw Cat was now pregnant and clearly showing, she smiled sadly and nodded her head, aunt Astra put everything aside to raise Kara and now she was about to have a child with Cat, she was going to be a mother… she was no longer needed.

Getting to her feet Kara walked away towards the park but Astra spotted her walking away and so did Cat, looking to her wife Cat nodded her head and with a kiss on a cheek Astra ran off to catch up with Kara, Kara was sitting in the park when Astra finally caught up with her and she smiled.

“You know, just because I’m having a daughter with Cat… doesn’t change anything, you will always be my little girl” Astra said.

Kara nodded her head and she smiled back “I know Aunt Astra” she replied.

“You know, Cat once told me you are more like a daughter to her” Astra admitted with a smile.

Kara blushed and she wiped her eyes, soon Astra and Kara fell into a conversation about what had happened and Kara’s life and why she vanished and where she went through Kara left out Nanda Parbat and the CIA training, she didn’t want Astra to look at her differently but she did tell Astra about an amazing job opportunity and the best part it was in the same city with Alex.

Astra simply took her hand “Kara, you deserve all the happiness in the world” she said “But you better come back and visit” she said firmly.

Kara pulled Astra into a tight hug and she kissed her cheek “I’ve not yet decided” she said “Right now though, I have someplace to be” and with that she walked away after bidding goodbye to Astra and promised to keep in touch with her.

Alex in the meantime was attending a video conference along with J’onn with the directors of the CIA, the recent carnage in National City was brought to their attention and one of the directors was demanding the immunity be rescinded and the unit disbanded, Alex and J’onn managed to convince the directors to allow their unit to continue, much to the chagrin of the director that was demanding them to be disbanded,

Kara sat in the graveyard alone when Alex arrived “Hey babe” she greeted.

Kara smiled when she looked at her girlfriend “Hey, how did it go?” she asked.

Alex sighed heavily “Don’t ask” she said still somewhat annoyed by the director that was demanding the unit to be disbanded.

“Bad news?” Kara asked looking worried.

“Nope, luckily J’onn and I managed to convince them to allow us to continue” she said.

“Well that’s great news” Kara said as she squeezed Alex’s hand.

Kara and Alex sat in front of the grave of Kara’s parents in silence holding hands tight, Kara never told Alex about the job offer, she wanted it to be a surprise if she took the job but Kara could tell that Alex was apprehensive.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked as she squeezed Alex’s hand tight.

“Nothing, just J’onn informed me that there might be a new team leader” Alex replied.

“Oh” Kara replied trying to be as casual as possible “Do you know who?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Nope… I just don’t feel comfortable in following the lead of somebody I know nothing about” she admitted.

“Well who knows, maybe you will like this person” Kara said.

Alex smiled as she squeezed Kara’s hand “Kara, I much rather follow you through hell than a complete stranger” she said, Kara beamed and she pulled Alex into a passionate kiss, their kiss was wet, sloppy and aggressive with tongues battling for dominance though Kara finally made her decision.

Breaking the kiss Kara’s and Alex’s forehead remained pressed together and Kara gazed lovingly into Alex’s eyes “I love you, so very much my love” she whispered.

“I love you too… My Kara” Alex whispered before she initiated another fierce kiss, Kara moaned as their tongues danced as their kiss continued.

The weeks passed and Kara and Alex remained together, both preparing themselves for the day when Alex went home, when the day came Alex half expected Kara to be there at the airport but there was no sign of her, Alex grew worried but Kara called her and told her that she was busy and that she couldn’t make it to the airport.

Alex was disheartened by the fact Kara wasn’t going to be there to send her off and she sat on board the private jet with J’onn and looking sullen, J’onn looked at Alex looking curious “Are you ok Alex?” he asked.

“I’m fine” Alex replied though her response was clipped and non-polite, growling in frustration she looked out the window “Urgh what the fuck are we waiting for?!” she demanded.

J’onn re-opened his file “The new team leader” he replied “Who you will be assigned to” he explained.

“Fine, just get her on the plane and lets go” Alex growled as she folded her arms.

J’onn looked up and beamed “Ah here she is” the sound of somebody stepping into the plane with their bags caught Alex’s attention, J’onn looked at Alex “Agent Danvers, I believe you’ve met your new team leader; Kara Zorel” he said.

Alex’s head snapped up and she jumped to her feet, Kara stood there with a beaming smile like an idiot, Alex didn’t care about protocol anymore because soon she launched herself on Kara and hugged and kissed with everything she had.

Kara moaned as she kissed back and squeezed Alex tight to her body, soon they took up their seats and once Kate and Maggie were on board now members of Kara’s team the jet took off, J’onn sat as far away from Alex and Kara to give them some privacy, Alex was beaming like a madwoman and Kara was grinning.

“So… is this a good surprise?” Kara asked.

“Nope” Alex replied causing Kara’s smile to drop, Alex breamed “This… is a great surprise” she said causing the smile on Kara’s face to return twofold.

The jet took off and Alex and Kara held hands and cuddled up together whilst Maggie and Kate watched happily, happy that Kara was back together with her first and only love.

Happy together.

Elsewhere:

In the small town of Kansas, the town was plagued by a string of missing women and nobody knew what was happening to them, Metropolis investigative reporter Lois Lane got news of this and she went to investigate but her investigation kicked up a nest of hornets.

She found herself much deeper than she anticipated, the situation was far worse than she originally thought it was, she needed help and there was only one person she could call… J’onn J’onzz, she would often call him when she found herself out of her depth and with the local Sheriff paid off by the Mayor to keep the business about the missing women quiet.

The towns name… was Smallvile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story and thank you all for your lovely comments *Hugs and kisses*
> 
> Sequel - Task Force Kalex: Alex and Kara go to Smallville and meet up with Lois Lane but the atmosphere between Alex and Lois is tense making Kara curious and Alex winds up in danger at the hands of a deranged serial Killer, Mean whilst Kate's and Maggie's marriage is on the rocks during a conversation about family.
> 
> *Warning: Torture, death, violence and smut*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter: Years Later CIA Director J'onn J'onzz calls a briefing after the CIA computer techs uncover chatter about a assassin hired by Lillian Luthor, Agent Alex Danvers soon volunteers when the identity of the Target is revealed.


End file.
